


【锤基】吹吹吹蜡烛的故事（架空中世纪AU，ABO）

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 架空中世纪AU，一大堆私设，千万不要参考，否则你的历史课成绩会完犊子的ABO设定，领主A锤X被保护人O基





	1. Chapter 1

奥丁据说过去是从北方扬帆而来的海盗，他和他的族人们因为严寒难耐，乘风破浪来此劫掠，最终却发现这里气候宜人，索性便定居了下来，国王不得不承认既成事实，封他和他的兄弟们作公爵与伯爵。

事情的起因是奥丁的兄弟，黑暗森林领地上的伯爵霍德尔死了，留下的遗言是叫他兄弟奥丁的长子索尔继承他的财产。

霍德尔没有婚生子女，他的第一继承人是奥丁，换成索尔也没什么区别，何况独眼的前海盗近来确实在考虑培养他的儿子，至于培养方式，经营一块领地会是不错的选择。

“你要带上几个骑士。”奥丁吩咐道，“有主意了吗？”

“嗯，就范达尔、沃斯塔格和霍根就好。”他的长子飞快地做了决定，他所选择的三个人里，沃斯塔格是奥丁手下的老骑士，另两个则是他殒命沙场的战友遗孤，他们从小被奥丁接到城堡里和索尔一起教养，是老公爵留给儿子的班底。

“不带上希芙？”

索尔笑了：“她打起架来是一把好手，可我无意娶她作我的妻子。”

“哦。”奥丁皱了皱眉头，随即舒缓下来，“那也可以，我的儿子配得上娶一位王室成员，我们可以和王室联姻。”

他的儿子挠了挠头：“现在只有简公主适龄——您知道我更中意女性一些——但我只见过她的画像，我不想为了娶一顶王冠或是类似的什么而娶一个面都没见过的人。”

奥丁笑了：“我记得你很喜欢那幅画像，安排一次舞会邀请王室也不难，先去你的领地吧，我的儿子，我等你在那里做出一番成绩。但是在此之前，我要劝告你，不要轻易和人许下婚约。会有很多人想要讨好阿斯加德出身的贵族，他们会送给你美丽的Omega，别一时昏头和他们结婚。”

他的儿子的回答带着年轻人的傲气：“父亲，相信我会选中这世上最好的人，一定会让您和母亲满意的。在此之前，我也更渴望在新的领地证明我的能力。”

“很好，那么准备出发吧。”奥丁顿了顿，“我会让海姆达尔和你一起去，他办事可靠，沃斯塔格富有经验，霍根冷静持重，范达尔善于交际，你要多听取他们的意见。”

*  
翌日，来自王廷的使者送来了敕书，仍旧是承认既成事实的东西，任命索尔为黑暗森林的伯爵，奥丁的长子象征性地卖了面子接过敕令，之后就把这封东西忘在脑后而当了厕纸。

他和他的伙伴们，以及从阿斯加德公爵领征调的民兵们一道，前往黑暗森林。路上他们只遇到了来自天气和地理环境的阻碍，没有人敢来挑战这些海盗后裔的刀剑——至于索尔，他用的是一柄铁锤。

“你很兴奋啊，范达尔。”沃斯塔格觉得旅途寂寞，主动找起了话题。

“没错，这可是我第一次出远门！我迫不及待想看看黑暗森林那里的美人儿们了。”范达尔也不讳言自己的兴致勃勃。

“这家伙大概和全阿斯加德的年轻Omega都有过一段。”霍根声音平平。

“绝对没有！”范达尔声明道，“因为里头过一半的家伙们眼里只有索尔！索尔，我现在就期待你赶紧结婚，好让我能安慰可以预见的无数破碎的心！”

新伯爵哈哈大笑：“没门，这次出门，父亲严令禁止我自行结婚。”

“可以理解。”沃斯塔格接口道，“有大把大把的Omega和Beta巴不得贴到这家伙身上去。”

“比如约顿海姆的那个劳菲公爵，我记得他几年前提过，想把他那的一个Omega送到阿斯加德来请求索尔的庇护。”范达尔开始回忆往事，“后来事儿好像没成，是因为什么缘故来着？那个Omega的画像不好看吗？”

“我压根儿没看画像，”索尔大大咧咧地说道，“我听说那是个男孩，就直接说了，我不感兴趣。”

“可惜了，本来我还想看看阿斯加德以外这里本国出生的Omega是什么样子的呢，你们知道，在我们阿萨的土地上，这里的本国人把他们的Omega子女都看得紧紧的，简直连门都不让出，不像我们只在热潮期才格外注意，他们的风俗简直太奇怪了！”范达尔继续抒发着他的情绪，“话说回来，那个被索尔拒绝了的小Omega后来怎么样啦？”

“不知道。”沃斯塔格耸了耸肩膀。

“他应该是劳菲的工具。”霍根声音喑哑平缓，“会被送给其他领主。”

“黑暗森林。”海姆达尔开口道。

“海姆达尔，你说什么？”

“那个Omega，被劳菲带离阿斯加德以后，送进了黑暗森林。”海姆达尔叙述道，“之后就没有他的消息了。”

听到这两句话，一行人面面相觑。

“呃……”范达尔勉强找到了自己的舌头，“这么说……我们这次还能见到一个孀居的Omega？”

“你怎么知道霍德尔和他结婚了？”索尔不解地问道。

“不然他养一个Omega干什么？”范达尔同样带着迷惑的表情回看新伯爵。

“上床，不用结婚。”霍根干脆地回答道。

“哦，那事情就更错综复杂了。”沃斯塔格评论道，“那个小Omega几岁了？”

“还没成年。”海姆达尔对于他能获得的信息总是知之甚详的。

沃斯塔格歪了歪脑袋：“那不算什么问题，我见过一个Alpha要娶一个十二岁的Omega的，不过我当时打破了那个家伙的头。”

“干得漂亮。”索尔突然硬绷绷地挤出一句话。

“可他打不到你叔叔霍德尔的脑袋。”范达尔指出。

索尔脸色一沉，猛地抽了坐骑一鞭，飞也似的往前冲去。

“嘿，你发什么疯！等等！”

他们比预计的早了三天抵达黑暗森林。

*  
在得知新领主来到后，黑暗森林领地上的骑士们和属民们都赶到城堡前，向这位伯爵致意。

索尔翻身下马，他的朋友们也一样，范达尔已经迫不及待地开始扫视人群，但没几眼他就失望了。那些骑士们不用说，都是Alpha，至于灰头土脸的农民们，也实在看不出哪个是Omega，就算是，恐怕也不中这位白马骑士的心意。

“谁是这里的管家？”奥丁之子问道。

“阿尔维斯，阿尔维斯！”几名骑士开始叫道，接着就看见一个穿戴不错的家伙挤开人群跑了过来，他从头上摘下帽子，索尔惊奇地发现对方的头顶只到自己的小腹，这位城堡的管家是侏儒。

“我是霍德尔大人的城堡侏儒，兼管家，奥丁森伯爵您好。”阿尔维斯行礼道。

索尔点了点头：“带我看看这里，我要先看霍德尔叔叔的遗嘱和他的墓地，他下葬了吗？他的棺木在哪座修道院？”

阿尔维斯露出苦笑：“对不起，伯爵大人。霍德尔大人是突发恶疾死去的，我们赶到他身边时，只看见他满脸都发了黑色的水泡，口中发出非人的嚎叫，那实在是太可怕的景象。我们唯恐这种恶疾会传染，所以立即将他火葬了，连同他当时身上穿着的华服。”

这一回答叫新来的阿斯加德人们吃了一惊，霍根开口：“后来还有病人吗？”

“我想应该没有了。”阿尔维斯说道，“我们将霍德尔大人的骨灰埋进了这里山上小修道院的葡萄园里，那是一个荒废的葡萄园，不然也不会选那儿——否则没人敢喝那里出产的酒了。如果您想，我愿意明天一早带您去那里，今天已经太晚了。”

金发大块头思忖着点了点头：“那带我看看城堡吧。”

“好的，大人，这边请。”

村民们带着畏惧和好奇，打量着他们的新任领主和他带来的人，骑士们自诩见多识广，而且他们中有不少是阿斯加德人，便少了这层顾虑。对他们来说，目前的情况亦喜亦忧，喜的是索尔作为奥丁的继承人，下一任阿萨人的首领，未来的公爵，成为他的亲信必然比当霍德尔的骑士更前程远大，忧的是索尔的性格为人究竟还是未知，如果这是一位不好相处的领主，事情有可能更糟，而如果这是一位好封君，他们该如何才能跻身他身边的位子呢？

在众人的观望中，索尔和他的朋友们进入了城堡。

城堡是一个大型石头建筑，与其说是居住之地，倒不如说是防御之所，墙上窗户开得很小，里面的阳光严重不足，好在总算干净清洁，没有许多贵族城堡里异味阵阵的情况。侏儒管家还从其中一个窗口请索尔看出去，奥丁之子弯腰张望，发现外面的小花园里有不少肥美的孔雀与天鹅。

“那是您的菜园和家禽，您可以随时取用。”阿尔维斯殷勤地介绍道。

“呃，好的，谢谢。”

等他们浏览过城堡的房间，到了霍德尔装饰华丽的卧房时，侏儒管家表示，霍德尔硕大的衣橱里留下不少贵重衣物，可惜不合新伯爵大人的身材尺寸，当然如果索尔同意，他可以请一个可靠的裁缝把衣服改制一下，只是去最近的城镇请裁缝来也得花至少一周的时间。奥丁之子揉揉额头，谢过他的好意，他还不缺衣服穿。

“那个房间，我是说那座塔上的房间，那住着什么人？”范达尔指着窗外说道，那是一座独立的石塔，只有一条吊桥与城堡的主体相连，砖砌的塔尖下是彩绘的玻璃，看来是一间上好的住所。阿斯加德的花花公子打赌，那间住所可以和他们现在所在的霍德尔的主卧相提并论。

“魔法师。”霍根推测道。

沃斯塔格点点头，摸着胡子咕哝道：“城堡里第二好的房间不是给魔法师就是给炼金术师的，这年头的人总是想着长生不老，或者发大财。”

“嘿，我还以为是金屋藏娇的。”范达尔说道。

“咳咳，”侏儒管家将视线吸引到自己身上，这才开口，“其实几位骑士说得都有道理。”

“嗯？”索尔不禁疑惑。

“那里住着霍德尔大人的被保护人，”阿尔维斯介绍道，“一位Omega，也是魔法师，可能还会点炼金术什么的——当然我们在教会面前不会说那个——他是五年前被约顿海姆的劳菲伯爵送来的。”

接着这个侏儒压低了声音：“他是劳菲伯爵的私生子，又是个漂亮的Omega，只不过送来的时候年龄还太小，所以就作为被保护人在这里住下了。霍德尔大人相当宠爱他，甚至给他请了家庭教师，他在这个Omega身上下了不少本，所以在用他的生理本职回报伯爵大人之前，这个Omega就弄点儿讨人喜欢的魔法和炼金术什么的。直到几个月前，霍德尔大人发现这个Omega算得上成熟了。当然，现在这个Omega也是您的了，奥丁森大人。”说完，管家别有所指的笑了两声。

索尔一怔，握住了拳头，脸色沉了下来：“我记得他还未成年。”

“您不必担心这个，他已经长到足够服侍他的主人了。”侏儒说道。

范达尔忽然觉得不带希芙来是个明智的决定，虽然那姑娘平时还算冷静，但是听到这种话，也许会比索尔更加冲动，可能现在这个侏儒的下巴就不在目前所在的位置了。

“怎么过去？”奥丁之子发问道。

显然，阿尔维斯误解了这句话，于是他带着谄媚的笑容，熟门熟路地将索尔带到吊桥边，并且没有像之前那样带路。新伯爵要踏上吊桥时，海姆达尔伸手拦住了他，警惕地打量这座在风中摇摇摆摆的通道。

“不会有问题的，”侏儒保证道，“我可以走给伯爵大人看。”

“你留在这里，如果我有个万一，我的朋友们就拆掉你的骨头。”金发大个子轻松地说道，“海姆达尔，不必担心，我走过比这危险得多的道路。”

他轻轻巧巧通过了吊桥，走到了对面的塔楼，犹豫片刻，轻轻敲响门。

在等待的时间里，奥丁之子不禁开始设想这个被囚禁在金丝笼里的Omega会是什么样的了。

那个面目可憎的侏儒说他是个漂亮的Omega，是被世人视为不光彩的私生子，尚未成年，却被他的父亲辗转送人，曾经差一点他就来到索尔的身边了，却又因为奥丁之子随口的一句话就被放弃，然后来到这座黑暗的城堡。在这里，霍德尔收养他是觊觎他的身体，尽管据说请了家庭教师，但是寄人篱下的Omega真的会受到尊重和像样的教养吗？

索尔的拳头渐渐握紧，抵在门上，他看过这个Omega的画像么？似乎真的没有，他当时连一眼的兴趣都欠奉，却没想到之后这个小家伙会被如何对待，他的叔叔霍德尔可从来不以仁慈善良闻名，何况这里的人认为这个Omega已经足够成熟……

他不知道自己将会看到一个怎样破碎的家伙，屋子里的Omega，本来有机会得到更好的人生，而非现在这样被囚禁于孤塔，而且对于任何一个Omega来说，其Alpha的死亡都不会是好消息，哪怕那是一个暴虐的Alpha，死去时的连结波动都会极大的影响Omega的体内信息素平衡，进而——

吱呀一声，门开了。

索尔撑在门板上的拳头差点砸过去，好在他及时收住了，他的胳膊就这样尴尬地停在半空，眼前那对绿色眸子闪过一丝诧异。

这的确是一个漂亮的Omega。

这个绿眼睛的Omega穿着整齐，脸上并无悲戚，诧异之后居然还有一点儿被逗乐了的神情，他的双眼里透出一丝狡狯，黑头发梳理得整整齐齐，白色亚麻衬衫十分合体。这个据说是魔法师的人举止优雅，带着笑容行礼：“真是令人印象深刻的打招呼方式，幸会，奥丁森伯爵，如果您愿意的话，还是我的新保护人。”

奥丁之子看向他的脖颈，那里白皙光滑，没有标记。

对方含笑看着他，没有露出被冒犯的模样，过了一会儿索尔才回过神来，咳了一声：“你好。”

“洛基，我的名字，不过我父亲并不愿意称我为劳菲之子，我只能叫洛基•法布提。”绿眼睛的魔法师自我介绍道，没有讳言出身，“欢迎您，伯爵大人，要进来坐坐吗？”

“好的。”伯爵回答道，之后骤觉唐突，毕竟对方是个没被标记过的Omega，而自己是个年轻力壮的Alpha……

但洛基立刻就转身进入室内：“您要喝点儿什么？”

“谢谢，我……你不必使用敬称。”索尔迈步，发现这个小小的塔楼内部采光比城堡好得多，窗玻璃上装饰着绿色为主调的贴片花纹，房间正中桌上是一大摞陶罐和玻璃器，旁边则是被塞得满满当当的书架，一个不折不扣的魔法师的屋子，炼金术师的住所。

洛基从一旁的储物柜里取出一把铜壶和一支看上去有些年头的酒杯，用绒布擦拭后，将铜壶里的液体倒入酒杯：“这是蜂蜜酒，尝尝？”

索尔垂眸扫过酒杯，再抬眼看了看眼前的术士，没有去接。Omega露出笑容，转而将酒杯收回到自己唇边，那双绿眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着伯爵，薄唇轻轻啜了一口酒液，他白皙的喉头微微一滚，液体下肚。这个魔法师又重新将自己喝过的酒杯递了过来，微微斜侧脑袋，依旧带着笑：“现在您可以相信这杯酒是安全的了？”

伯爵呼吸渐重，他一把抓过酒杯，两口灌了下去，抹了抹嘴，觉得脸颊无端地烧得厉害。

洛基发出低笑声，奥丁之子清了清嗓子：“所以，你是我叔叔霍德尔的被保护人？”问完，他意识到自己说了一句废话，他俩刚见面的时候洛基已经说明过这一点了，难道他要让对方自承还是霍德尔豢养的金丝雀么？

“我以为你会用别的词语，比如说金丝雀，小情人，禁脔什么的。”这个Omega比他还放得开，“不过是的，官方明面上的说法，是被保护人。他给我请家庭教师，让我受教育，就这一方面来说，我还得感谢他，并为他的死而感到自责。”

你看上去可一点都不自……“自责？”索尔蓦然抓住这个词汇。

“是的，你知道你亲爱的叔叔是在什么时候死亡的吗？”眼前的魔法师笑着，笑容却无端地让索尔联想到隐伏草丛中吐丝的毒蛇，仿佛在观察猎物。洛基放下酒壶和酒盏，缓步走近，并不介意他淡淡的Omega信息素正在散发，随着他的气息吐到一个Alpha的身畔：“在他决定和我共度一个夜晚的时候，我恐怕他太兴奋了。”

索尔皱了皱眉，破天荒的，一个在身份上占据优势的Alpha，在面对他的被保护人Omega时退了一步：“管家说他是恶疾去世的。”

“是的。”洛基也退了开来，欣赏着奥丁之子不正常的脸色，“可以这么说，但私下里这儿的人可不是这么提的，他们怀疑我是一个带毒的Omega，凡接近我的人，都会变成你亲爱的叔叔那样。”

索尔不怒反笑：“你是在威胁我吗？”

“不，我知道你对我不感兴趣，否则劳菲会优先把我送到阿斯加德。”洛基忽然敛去笑容，带着几分没精打采说道，“我只是想确认你打算拿我怎么办，毕竟被保护人被新封君扫地出门的情况非常常见，特别是当他们觉得在被保护人身上的投资没什么收益的时候。”

新伯爵有些头晕脑胀，这个大个子干脆靠在了旁边的书架上，这为他赢来了Omega的一个白眼。但这可不能怪他，八成是洛基变化多端的态度加上没控制好的信息素害的。索尔揉了揉额头，把自己从眩晕的感觉里拔了出来：“好吧，你可以继续住在这里，作为交换，明天你得当我的向导，和我——你会骑马吗？”

洛基打量着他，脸上重新挂起笑容：“啊，看来阿尔维斯果然依旧令人厌恶，你才需要一个新向导带你巡视你的领地。放心，我会骑马。”

注视着Omega的绿眼睛，索尔不确定自己是不是又干了一件蠢事，那个侏儒固然令他感到厌烦，可洛基•法布提似乎会带来比厌烦更加麻烦的后续。不过奥丁之子无所畏惧，他已经不止一次的面临过危险了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天是个晴好的天气，索尔早早起床，将他昨夜叠在床脚的衣裤穿戴整齐，这位伯爵并不习惯佣人的伺候，在某些方面他保留了当海盗时的阿斯加德人习俗——切身之事尽量亲力亲为——尽管他并未当过哪怕一天的海盗，早在他出生前，奥丁就已经洗手上岸成为了公爵。

因此当房门敲响时，正在系袖扣的奥丁之子不耐地开口：“我说过了，不用进来侍候！”

“哦，我当然明白你没有白日宣淫的爱好。”洛基略带嘲弄的声音响起，“但是不经过你的卧室，我就没法得到早餐，我很确定在塔楼里也无法担任你的向导。”

“见鬼！”索尔完全忘了塔楼唯一的出入口就设在主卧室，他急忙走上前去，打开了门。站在门外的Omega包裹在青绿绸边的黑色皮衣里，下身是紧绷的白色骑裤，脚上蹬着一双长筒靴，已经做好了骑马的准备。而伯爵现在唯一要做的是控制自己的视线，别老是往下瞅，尽管作为一个Omega，洛基的某个部位实在是有些惊人。

“看够了？”

“啊，对不起！”索尔扭开脸，“我们去吃早饭吧。”

“这没什么，”绿眼睛的被保护人咧嘴笑道，“我还寄希望于我的保护人能认真估量我的价值，以免被扫地出门呢。”

奥丁之子皱了皱眉，随口道：“你的价值？霍德尔他让你研究些什么东西？”

“和其他的人没有两样，长生不老是他最大的兴趣所在，我负责试验各种传说中有用的物质——比如说蛇。”

“蛇？”索尔不禁转回头来，这一次他瞧的是洛基的脸。

“是的，你知道有关吉尔伽美什的故事吗，伯爵？”

“叫我索尔。”

“在那个故事里，蛇窃取了长生不老的仙药，从此可以通过蜕皮返老还童，继而得到永生，索尔。”魔法师轻轻唤他的名字，并不刻意带上魅惑的语气，却还是令奥丁之子呼吸一滞，“你亲爱的叔叔就是想要这样的能力，你觉得他会成功吗？我看见你仍然穿着你自己的衣服，你还没有看过霍德尔的衣柜吧？也许当你打开它，索尔，它就在你的床边，不到三尺的地方，当你打开那扇门，你会看到那里面悬挂着的不是他的盛装华服，而是他蜕下的一具具皮肤，如同毒蛇斑斓绚烂的外衣。”

洛基笑了起来，他的绿眼睛里都亮着笑意。

“我觉得你昨天在挑衅我，今天想吓唬我，不得不说，你搞错了对象，阿斯加德的姑娘们都不吃你这一套了，还是留着晚上哄孩子吧。”索尔干脆利落地说道，“现在去吃早饭，否则沃斯塔格什么都不会给我们留的。”

“听你的，索尔。”

*  
黑暗森林的出产还是高过伯爵的预期的，至少他的同伴们没有在洛基讲那个衣柜鬼故事的时间里吃空桌面。饭后，奥丁之子宣布他要以洛基为向导去巡视领地，侏儒管家显然猝不及防。

“伯爵，您真的要带一个Omega去看您的领土吗？”管家并不死心，“我觉得没有比我更熟悉这里的人了，我知道每一片土地上的出产，包括洛基不知道的那些。”

“没什么我不知道的。”绿眼睛魔法师回答道。

侏儒转而死死盯住他，有一瞬间，那对小眼睛里的目光简直警惕到疯狂，索尔难得地捕捉到了，在以往，阿斯加德的未来首领对别人的脸色可不关心。这个金发大个子琢磨片刻便得出了头绪，显然阿尔维斯在担心眼前的Omega抢了他的饭碗，毕竟新伯爵来到，任何事情都会有变数。

“作为我的管家，我希望你在城堡好好管理我这个‘家’，阿尔维斯。”索尔宣布道，“难道我不能决定带谁作为向导吗！”

“不，奥丁森大人，您当然可以。”侏儒赶紧换上谄媚的表情，“我只是担心这个Omega对您照顾不周——洛基，要好好侍奉伯爵，记住，我们都是他的仆人。”

回答他的是一声轻笑。

*  
一开始范达尔他们有些担心洛基会不会骑马，阿斯加德的风流骑士还考虑过邀请这个Omega与他共乘，反正索尔已经多次声称他对男性不感兴趣了，不过洛基娴熟地上鞍动作打乱了范达尔的幻想。

带着从阿斯加德来的朋友们，索尔和洛基齐头并进，绿眼睛的被保护人转头询问：“索尔，你想先去哪里？”

“霍德尔的墓地，阿尔维斯说那在山上修道院的葡萄园里。”

“你还真是个好侄子，”洛基咧咧嘴，“那里是你要去的地方。”

他用马鞭指出方向，那是一座小山包，上面的修道院规模也极有限，在索尔他们与修士们打招呼时，洛基撇撇嘴，轻声咕哝说这里的所谓修士连祈祷词都念不全。

葡萄园在修道院后面，索尔下马望去，只看到东倒西歪的葡萄架，上面是旁逸斜出的藤蔓缠绕着长势过于茂盛的杂草，在这一片荒芜里要找出霍德尔的墓地都有些困难。

“你要找的地方是这儿。”洛基招呼道。

金发大个子和他的朋友们回头，看见那个Omega正站在一处角落，绿眼睛的魔法师歪歪脑袋，示意奥丁之子望向地面，那里鼓起一个小小的坟包，坟前的十字架已经歪斜。

“你们就是这么料理一个伯爵的身后事的？！”范达尔简直难以置信。

“他得了怪病，也许没人敢来打扫。”霍根沉声说道。

“我去做点儿好事吧！”沃斯塔格大跨步上前，把十字架重新扶正。

“哦，他会在九泉之下对你表示感谢的。”洛基说道，索尔打赌这不是字面意思。

伯爵又瞧了一眼他的被保护人，显然他不便下令把霍德尔挖出来检查，但是他来到这里以后听见的话已经很够琢磨了，一个人在决定和Omega亲热的时候突然满脸发黑的死去——这可不是什么司空见惯的事情。

奥丁之子不能不怀疑洛基在其中扮演的角色。

一个魔法师，炼金术士，接受过良好的教育，文化水平高于外头的蹩脚牧师们，奥丁之子想着，现在他只缺证据了，证据就是霍德尔的遗书，他还没看到那件东西。

忽然之间，一阵寒风卷过，继而天色也暗沉下来。几名阿斯加德人抬头望天，只见浓云四合，已经遮掩住太阳，只有些微光芒漏下。几个呼吸之后，雨淅淅沥沥地落了下来。

“这天变得真快，好像还要下大雨！”

“这个季节的黑暗森林就是如此。”洛基平静地表示。

“我们先去修道院避避，别伤风了！”范达尔招呼道，在这个缺医少药的时代，伤风甚至可以夺走一个身强体壮之人的性命。

在他们几人刚刚进入修道院不久，外面便响起一声隆隆，索尔等人立刻转头看向窗口，黑云正在远处翻滚，但靠近只会是几分钟里的事，海姆达尔都不禁担心起来：“山上的房子很容易遭到雷击。”

洛基笑了：“雷击和风寒的危险，索尔，我们是不是太走运了？”

*  
就在众人发愁的时候，索尔看向绿眼睛的Omega，只见这个魔法师不知从哪里端出蜡烛台，侧了侧脑袋道：“几位，跟我过来。”

“我们要蜡烛做什么？”范达尔纳罕道。

“为了不在黑暗中摔跤。”洛基回答他，索尔不由自主地跟了过去，他被保护人的眼睛在烛火映照下闪烁微光，他们全都跟了过来，包括这里仅有的三名牧师。洛基转过布道台，走到后面的侧廊里，看向砖石地面上镶嵌的一块铁门。

无需他示意，那三名牧师便围上，合力去拉铁门的把手。一般来说索尔身边的阿斯加德人都是热心肠的好人，不过也许是此时的气氛有些古怪，就连沃斯塔格都没提出上前帮忙。铁门吱吱呀呀地开了，露出下面黑色的洞口，配合着外面呼啸的风声，暗沉下来的天色，和这修道院四周颜色暗沉的扇扇窗户，以及上面代表着——索尔不太清楚那些是什么，也许是神明的天堂，也许是炼狱，也许是地狱，他并不关心本地的宗教——某些意义的花纹图案，这个地道看上去更像是一个沉默的墓地，正张开大口等待人们自行埋葬其中。

洛基带头步入，牧师们看向贵族们，索尔看着那个Omega的身影渐渐被黑暗吞噬，蜡烛的光芒显得如此微小，他忽然没来由地感到一阵心悸，不等分辨这究竟是何种情绪，伯爵立刻上前，一头钻进了地道。

有他的榜样，其他人也就鱼贯而入。随着最后一个人进入，铁门轰然落下，索尔浑身一震，回头看去，但黑暗中交织的黑影令他什么都看不清楚。奥丁之子又迅速望向前方，他的前面是洛基，步子不急不缓，端着小小的蜡烛照亮阶梯，影子摇晃着投射在身后的楼梯上，旁边的砖墙上，这个Omega偶尔停步，娴熟地在墙面上找到凹陷小窟里插着的半残的蜡烛，将蜡烛点亮，于是后面的人可以凭借一路微光跟上他的步伐。

索尔松了口气：“这种地方居然还有地道？”

“奥丁难道不会在他的领地上准备几条密道吗？”带路的Omega发出一声轻笑，“或许他不用，该害怕的是国王，我知道王宫就有几条逃生通道，但霍德尔不是奥丁，他有害怕的东西。”

霍根声音紧绷：“我们进入山里了。”真正的“山的里面”，不掺半点假。

“是的，这样更安全。”

范达尔可能是在场阿萨人里最放松的一个，他禁不住发出“真想不到！”的赞叹，手心微微渗出汗水，但那是激动的。他在阿斯加德的日子已经过到腻歪，在这里他不禁看到了一个与众不同的Omega，还有眼下这密道里的“探险”，那简直是冒险故事最好的题材！

沃斯塔格谨慎地打量四周，他是富有经验的老战士，知道什么时候应该警醒着点儿。

“另一头是什么？”海姆达尔发问。

“可不止‘一头’，”洛基说道，“但无不通向荒郊野外，所以为了不被雨水淋湿起见，我们不如在山里休息一会儿。”

索尔没有吭声，他在思考霍德尔害怕的东西，一方面他也像范达尔那样，有似乎在经历冒险的激动，一方面随着时间流逝，他现在越发可以确定洛基并不是一个普通的Omega，奥丁之子还不明白他被保护人的意图何在。

转过一处狭窄的转角，洛基的声音传来：“我们到了。”

索尔快走两步，迅速通过，当他踏上平地，眼前展开的是一处溶洞模样的厅堂，中间有一张方桌和四把椅子，桌上居然还有一副牌。

周围的山壁上嵌着几扇门，上面的标示说明背后分别是卧室、酒窖和厕所。奥丁之子抬头，发现厅堂的天顶上还插着几根铜管，通过铜管可以听见外面的雨声和隆隆雷鸣，清晰但并不吵扰。

“我们已经走出山里，这里上面是霍德尔——现在是你的森林猎场。”

隐伏在森林之下的秘密，这里显然是给贵族们在战乱时藏身的理想位置。

“你还真是什么都知道！”范达尔惊叹道。

洛基微微一笑，接下来发生的事情有点尴尬，沃斯塔格在楼梯转角的地方卡住了，其他人又推又拽，费了九牛二虎之力才把这位魁梧的骑士从窘境中给拔出来。

“哦，我可能是该减肥了。”沃斯塔格略带沮丧地揉了揉肚子，“可是我在吃饱喝足之前没那个力气。”

Omega翻了个白眼，转身进了酒窖，过不一会儿，他就端着一托盘的葡萄酒和切香肠出来了。沃斯塔格欢呼一声，接过盘子就开始狼吞虎咽。

“我记得我们吃了早饭，但看你吃的那么香，我也饿了。”范达尔试图虎口夺食，成功从沃斯塔格的爪子底下抢救出了几片香肠，转身分给了一直在旁默默无言的牧师们。

索尔笑笑，他发现洛基钻进了一个没标识的房间，于是就跟了过去，当他看见里面的情形时，伯爵停住了脚步。

这间房间里是几个铁丝扎成的小笼子，每一个笼子里都有一条蛇在丝丝吐信。

洛基弯下腰去，用一根木棍挑起其中一盏笼子，拿到一旁的桌上。魔法师很可能已经看见了索尔，尽管他没有给奥丁之子一个正眼，却翘起了嘴角。于是索尔静默地站在门口，注视着他的被保护人打开笼门，嵌住那颗花纹斑斓的三角脑袋，强迫毒蛇张嘴，另一只手拿起一个小陶瓶，将瓶口抵了上去。

毒蛇本能地亮出毒牙，射出毒液，滴滴落入陶瓶之中。

索尔不确定自己僵立了多久，直到毒蛇再也吐不出什么东西来时，洛基才放过它，将这条精疲力尽的家伙塞回笼子。小蛇很快盘成一团，奥丁之子确定这个胆大的Omega不会因为分心而被毒蛇袭击后才开口：“我可以摸摸你的蛇吗？”

“没有‘我的’，索尔。”魔法师笑着放下瓶子，望向他的保护人，绿眼睛里是某种意味不明的情绪，“我被认为连同人身在内，都属于这里的伯爵，就像是一桩财产，和这些蛇没什么区别。”

不等奥丁之子回答，这个Omega又扬起笑容：“当然可以，索尔，不过我得提醒你，一旦这条蛇的牙齿吻入你的皮肤，一两滴就能让你感觉眩晕，三四滴就能让你不省人事，就算你是个身强体健的家伙，也撑不过第六滴的，想试试吗？”

“那么霍德尔呢？”伯爵接过话茬，蓝眼睛注视着眼前的炼金术士，“几滴能打倒他？”

话一出口，奥丁之子便确信了自己的莽撞。可洛基的笑容依旧，面色不改，声音轻快：“五滴，那就足够了。”

寂静维持了片刻，这个Omega的笑意甚至更深了，连带着他的语调也昂扬起一种不正常的欢悦：“索尔，你知道什么能够逼一个Omega对他的保护人下手吗？五年前我被送到黑暗森林的时候——那时候的我是个什么样子？我十足天真，啊，不是你见过的那种孩子的天真，毕竟在我八岁的时候劳菲身边的人已经开始称呼我为小魔鬼了，不过我至少还待在我父亲的领地上，我并不知道在陌生的地方，在一个陌生Alpha伯爵的统治下当被保护人是什么样的。我被送到这里的第一天劳菲就和霍德尔说过了，当着我的面，犹如我并不存在那样，他说‘霍德尔，这个小玩意是送给你娱乐的，我绝不会干涉你怎么对待他，毕竟Omega也只有那点用处了’就这样，我的亲生父亲把我当作了一个小玩意，你猜霍德尔会怎么对待我？他会在乎一个Omega是否到了生理成熟的年龄么？没人会在乎，他们统统不在乎，我只是一个‘小玩意’，一个没被标记的，没人保护的Omega，而城堡里有那么多的Alpha……你知道那意味着什么！我的这些遭遇，这些遭遇……我本来有机会得救的，我本来不至如此，可是一个蠢货轻描淡写了一句话毁了一切，他对男人不感兴趣！于是我那一年的所有希望，连同我的未来，就都被砸了个粉碎，你！你知道谁该对这一切负责！”

索尔震惊到无以言表，这个大个子的一颗心都揪了起来，他向洛基伸出手去，要将这个不幸的家伙抱住。然而下一刻，Omega揉了揉脸，把之前神经质的笑容从脸上抹去，那双绿眼睛里透出恶作剧得逞的光芒：“索尔，你觉得我这个故事编得怎么样？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个中世纪竟然如此文明，以十八岁为成年。

之后，霍根看见索尔黑着脸从房间出来，走到这个小小避难所的客厅，沃斯塔格和范达尔正在玩牌戏，他们抓了两位牧师作陪，第三名牧师则在一旁观战，很可能他们的神学素养还不如对这种游戏的精通。

“怎么了？”霍根问道。

“没什么。”伯爵依旧黑着脸。

不过之后霍根就不疑问了，因为洛基也走了过来，脸上挂着得意的笑容。海姆达尔抬头看了看天顶上的铜管：“雨越来越大了。”

“酒窖里的东西够我们吃多久？”范达尔显然不急着回去。

“哦，够大概一个月。”绿眼睛的Omega接话道。

“你不会真想在这里待一个月吧，哈哈。”沃斯塔格打出一张牌。

“恐怕不够一个月的，法布提大人。”观战的牧师对洛基开口，索尔想起他的被保护人没有被承认劳菲森的身份，不过称呼仍然很能说明问题。

“又是咸鱼没按时送来？”Omega看上去并不意外。

“是的，腌鱼的埃德尼韦恩肯定又在哪里喝醉了，他昨天没有按时送来鱼。”

“回头让他补上就行了，这种小事不用劳烦法布提大人。”三个牧师中最年长的那个——似乎也是最热衷牌戏的那个，他已经输给范达尔和沃斯塔格各二十个铜子了——说道，双眼仍旧瞅着手中的牌。

“好在我们也不是真会在这里待上一个月。”洛基笑道，“现在只是雨季的前奏，最多三天就该停了。”

“我不知道你还是一个星象家。”范达尔手中摸牌，眼睛只顾望着Omega，他的双眸闪闪发亮。

“可能还是个戏剧大师。”索尔接口道，面色不善。

不过新得了两个称号的洛基看上去始终是那么愉快，这种愉快维持到了晚上，通过墙角的沙钟，Omega宣布到了休息时间。接下来可能会令我们的读者喜闻乐见的事情出现了——这个小小避难处的床铺不够分配。

“显然我们不能指望阿尔维斯会忠心耿耿到冒雨来接。”索尔说道，然后顿了顿，他似乎开始被洛基连嘲带讽的说话方式给传染了。虽然这句话是事实，在这个奇怪的时代，雨是神明所赐，不应举起雨伞之类的物品遮挡，蹩脚的医疗技术也会把伤风感冒搞得更糟，侏儒显然不会对新伯爵有付出性命的忠诚。

“一共只有四间卧室，除了主卧和次卧还算过得去，另外两间都狭小得可怜，而且除了主卧全都是单人床。”范达尔快速汇报道，“我们有九个人，看来得挤一挤了，我倒是想——”

在他的目光投向在场唯一的Omega时，霍根一把搭住他的肩膀：“我们可以挤一起。”

范达尔惊愕之中，海姆达尔开口：“我不需要睡眠。”

沃斯塔格低头看看自己庞大的身躯，然后摸了摸他的长胡须：“我倒是乐意和人挤一挤，但我应该能把别人挤到地板上去。”

三个牧师决定他们可以合睡一宿，而且最年长的牧师拒绝了索尔的提议：“请原谅，大人，没人敢睡您的卧室。”

“如果你执意让他们去主卧，索尔，你一定是想下次进去的时候能看见三个人跪在地板上做苦行。”洛基说道。

伯爵一僵，这才意识到其他人的分配已经有意无意地将他和一个Omega捆绑在了一起，而且是主卧室，双人床，真是见鬼的善解人意！偏偏那个Omega看上去可比他从容，洛基满不在乎，脸上挂笑，悠哉旁观。

“随便你们。”索尔转向海姆达尔，“我陪你一起守夜，我们去玩牌吧。”

“我守夜的时候不打牌。”海姆达尔冷漠拒绝。

范达尔已经被霍根夹带到了一间卧室的门边，最后他只能向各人道一声晚安，就带着他对Omega的恋恋不舍退场。那三个牧师也表示他们要去做晚祷了，从视觉效果而言，他们加起来也没有沃斯塔格那么令人印象深刻，后者已经去占据属于他的床位了。

洛基推开主卧室的门，没有招呼索尔，伯爵盯着他的背影消失在门边。铜管传来雨水敲击在森林草叶上的声音，雷声依旧，海姆达尔拖了一张椅子坐下，过了片刻，咳嗽出声。

奥丁之子惊觉转头：“海姆达尔？”

“你绷得太紧了，索尔。”

“我有吗？”

“你的父亲只是要你别擅自结婚，”海姆达尔说道，“他没有干涉你的其他私生活。”

伯爵挑起眉毛：“你在鼓励我约炮？”

“我只是叫你放松。”守夜者回答道，“范达尔也没有和哪个Omega结婚，只是彼此情愿的关系。我不明白你为何如此紧张，奥丁之子，除非你觉得在他面前你难以控制自己。”

“别开玩笑了，”索尔失笑，“你知道我对男人不感兴——”

“是么？”他忠实的朋友问道。

奥丁之子瞬间哑口无言。

“你需要休息，如果你不想要，那个Omega也不能强迫你，所以你在紧张什么？”

索尔沉默片刻：“我在想，也许五年前我答应的话，现在会是另一番光景。”

“后悔过去并无益处，不如把握眼前。”

“是的，”伯爵的拳头握起，又放松下来，他拍了拍海姆达尔的肩膀，“你说得对，我需要放松放松，那么明天见，海姆达尔。”

“明天见，奥丁之子。”

索尔深吸一口气，然后又慢慢吐了出来，他自以为自己已经足够放松了，然后他就走向属于他的那间卧室，不出意料的话，现在里面正睡着一个Omega。但是他向自己保证，什么都不会发生，他不是那种会想要强占一个Omega的Alpha，他——

他打开了门。

洛基，没什么防备的洛基侧睡着，他的衣服伴着一瓶葡萄酒和半盏酒杯堆叠在一旁的柜子上，这个Omega的黑发披散，拂在光裸的肩头，葡萄酒的香气混合着他清幽的信息素，散布着令人微醺的味道，此刻的他安安静静，脸颊微红，手脚前伸，脚踝露出，将一团棉被拥起，就仿佛在渴求拥抱上一个实体。

索尔呆住了。

他反应过来以后的第一件事，就是反身将门锁在了背后，奥丁之子注视了Omega一会儿，沉声开口：“别这样，洛基。”

床上之人低声笑了起来，双眼睁开，微微撑起身体，带着兴味看向伯爵：“你不喜欢这样吗？”他坐了起来，棉被滑落，露出苍白的胸腹。索尔几乎屏住呼吸，四目相对，洛基转身伸足下地。奥丁之子摇了摇头：“别。”

但这个绿眼睛的魔法师当然不会听他的，洛基赤足站到了黑色的砖石地面，扯开腰上的被褥——伯爵的蓝眼睛瞪圆了一圈，他的被保护人笑了起来，带着嘲弄看向索尔。

他可不是一丝不挂，他穿着他的裤子呢。

金发的大个子一阵无言，洛基舒展身体，端起旁边的葡萄酒啜饮一口：“不必小心翼翼，索尔，我比你想象得有用，如果你刚才有什么企图的话——”他的腰侧闪过一道亮光，那是一截刀锋，下一刻，刀收了回去，这手法灵巧得如同魔法。洛基侧首一笑，舔了舔唇角的酒渍。

“是吗？”

索尔走上前去，站到洛基面前，下一刻，这个大块头迅速出手，一把钳住了魔法师的左腕，手上一扭，一声轻响，一把小小的匕首便脱手飞出，掉落地面。Alpha微微一笑，另一只手从他绿眼睛的被保护人那里接过酒杯，喝了一口：

“好酒。”

洛基的神情开始变得柔软，他的绿眼睛闪动着微光，扫视索尔的面庞，这个Omega开口：“求你，索尔，别这么对我。”

奥丁之子哼了一声，将酒一饮而尽，酒杯被啪得摔碎一旁，接着洛基就被他压进了床铺被褥间。索尔可以直接触摸到Omega的身体，两人的呼吸迅速交织在一起，金发的Alpha注视着他的被保护人：“洛基，你究竟想要得到什么？”

猜测、分析、推理，这些不是索尔•奥丁森的风格与长处，他更习惯单刀直入，干脆利落。洛基沉默了一会儿，在他的保护人俯首靠近时，这个绿眼睛的Omega浑身颤抖了一下：“我……我想得到保证。”

“什么保证？”

“不会被扫地出门的保证。”洛基小声说道，“劳菲没有虐待我，只不过他已经有两个合法的儿子了，赫尔布林迪和贝莱斯特，我的那两个哥哥可不乐见再增加一个竞争对手。而劳菲的身体在五年前就不太行了，他不知道自己还能拖多久，决定给我谋一条出路，那对一个私生子来说不太容易。”

“嗯哼？”嗅闻着空气中的信息素，索尔示意他继续说下去。

“在这个国家，最值得仰仗的就是奥丁。所以劳菲打算把我送给你，我需要讨好你，在阿斯加德取得立足之地，他相信我可以做到。”

“如果你真想那么干的话，”奥丁之子顿了顿，一个在各方面都很吸引他的Omega在他身下轻声软语，他们的信息素勾缠，该死的，他现在觉得有点儿酒意上头了，“你确实能做得不错。”

“可我连那样的机会也没有。”绿眼睛里开始氤氲起雾气，没有说出指责的话语。

洛基胸膛起伏着，他颤声继续：“在回家的路上，我们经过这片黑暗森林，我父亲重病发作，他别无选择，一旦他蒙神召唤，我会无家可归，因为我的两个哥哥十之八九会杀死我，或者把我送给更糟糕百倍的Alpha糟蹋，相比之下，霍德尔至少还是一个贵族，是你父亲的兄弟。”

“是吗？”奥丁之子的声音有些发干，他缓缓撑起身体。

“是的，后来劳菲的身体奇迹般地好了起来，可是说出的话却再难收回，他没有理由带我回去。我被留在了这里，霍德尔对我还好，你看见他给我住的房间了，他打算让我当他的情人，我没有拒绝。”这个Omega说到这里，放轻了声音，“因为那样，我至少有留下来的保证。”

索尔心里忽然腾起一阵烦躁，他伸手时洛基瑟缩了一下，就仿佛害怕被他伤害，不过奥丁之子最终只是搂住他的后颈而已。绿眼睛的Omega开口：“我没想到霍德尔突然死了，疾病发作得那么快，至于那些蛇，那些关于毒药的话语——对不起，索尔，那不是真的——我没有给他下毒。蛇是因为霍德尔相信它们身上有长生不死的秘密，我是自告奋勇来喂养这些东西，提取毒液的，我需要有点儿什么来保护自己。”

金发的大块头直起身体，将脑中的眩晕清理出去：“所以，你靠近我是为了……获得一个稳固的地位，当我的情人？”

洛基抿了抿嘴：“我曾经希望能当你的弟弟，索尔。”

索尔沉默了，这本来也许有可能的，如果他接纳了洛基的话，那个五年前的洛基，十三岁版本的洛基。当时的奥丁之子刚过二十岁，血气方刚，但他会珍惜一个兄弟，这五年他们将会相伴成长，这个Omega绝不会丧失安全感到图谋这样的出路，甚至，洛基会有机会作为一个奥丁森出现在世上。

“不对。”奥丁之子忽然瞪向魔法师，“如果你打着那样的算盘，你怎么会准备匕首，向我示威吗？你在这里可不仅仅是什么依附领主的Omega，法布提先生！”

炼金术师的眼中闪过一丝惊愕，接着熟悉的笑声响起，刚才那种惨兮兮的小可怜表情完全从他脸上脱落了。洛基坐了起来，绿眸一抬：“很不错，索尔，我没想到你居然还有那么点脑子。”

唰一声响，他的右手指间再度亮出一抹银光，刀片被手指娴熟地飞舞玩弄，手指一收，刃器又再度消失了。这个诡计多端的小魔鬼欣赏着索尔的怒火：“我比你想象得有用，索尔，我告诉过你了，很遗憾我没有机会在你身上试验这把刀是否锋利。”

奥丁之子的回答，是再度一把钳住他的手腕，可是这一次索尔没有找到刀片。洛基也任由他握住：“时间不早了，索尔，休息吧。你可以放心，如果我趁你睡梦之中杀死你的话，你的守夜人也不会放过我的。”

Alpha愕然，而魔法师的手腕如同无骨，轻轻抽了出来，接着这个Omega就放心大胆到不像话地转身躺在了床上，眼睛一闭，准备沉入梦乡。索尔俯视着他，好气又好笑，伯爵也过于鲁莽大胆地绕到一边，爬上了床铺。

“我总会弄明白你在做什么的，洛基。”躺下后，他转头说道。

洛基露出笑容，没有睁开眼睛：“你可以试试看。”

索尔挑起眉毛：“你真是胆大包天。”

“如果你是指我们现在的情况，我有别的见解。”和他同床而卧的家伙说道，“别忘了我告诉过你的，我是一个有毒的Omega。”

奥丁之子嗤笑一声，过了片刻，他再度开口：“你什么时候成年？”

这句问话背后的意思令人浮想联翩。

“你想……下个月。”

“很好，”索尔语调扬起，“你还有两周的时间准备。”

洛基迅速闭上了嘴巴，眉头微皱，这位黑发魔法师没再吭声。见此情形，蓝眼睛的保护人心情愉悦，很快就投入了睡眠之神的怀抱。而在他响起鼾声的时候，洛基渐渐睁开了眼睛，他打量着奥丁之子的熟睡侧颜，思绪无限。


	4. Chapter 4

*  
第二天中午，雨停了。

他们离开了这个避难所，范达尔的心情低落，他不但没有经历想象中的冒险，而且看来在争夺Omega的青睐上也没了指望。就算洛基的脖子依旧光洁，可他对索尔的态度却足够说明问题了。

同样足够说明问题的还有伯爵的态度。

“他明明说过，对男性不感兴趣的。”风流骑士低声抱怨。

“显然他之前错了。”霍根有些好笑。

沃斯塔格压根儿没听见他们说什么，大块头满意地拍拍自己的肚皮，避难所的香肠很好吃，不过他现在想吃点新鲜的东西。

海姆达尔沉默依旧。

索尔故意勒着缰绳，让自己的马挨擦洛基的坐骑，也让自己和这个绿眼睛的家伙挨近，嘴上说的却是没要紧的话语：“我们接着要去哪里，向导？”

“巡视你的领地。”洛基倒是回答得一本正经，“东边是田地，南边是河流、湖泊和沼泽地，从西至北都是森林，那是你的猎场，霍德尔规定任何平民未经许可进入打猎都要被砍掉双手。”

索尔吃了一惊，转头道：“海姆达尔，回去以后提醒我废除打猎禁令！”

“好的。”

“这规矩真是太糟糕了。”奥丁之子评价道。

洛基哼声表示同意，不过黑暗森林里糟糕的可不止于此。

*  
如同这个时代的绝大多数贵族一样，索尔对于经营种植一窍不通，他和他的朋友们的坐骑还险些踏过一片农田。多亏洛基阻止了他们，不然在这里耕作的佃户显然也不敢和领主理论。

“我觉得这些作物长得和杂草没什么区别。”伯爵讪讪地说道。

“对此我毫不怀疑，索尔，你要能认识庄稼才离奇了。”他的被保护人说道，“在阿斯加德，这些事也不由你操心吧？”

事实上，在阿斯加德基本没人操心这个。来自北欧的阿萨人们定居以后总算改掉了抢劫的恶习，或者说他们开始合法的抢劫了——打劫那些抢劫别人的强盗，外国的冒险者（这批人和强盗也没什么区别），有时候还有异教徒的商队。头两项是奥丁之子热衷的活动，最后一项则是奥丁的新法令所禁止的，现在情况已经改善了很多，商人们终于敢踏上这些海盗转行的阿斯加德人的城市进行贸易了。

至于种地，那是本国人的事情，阿斯加德人们只负责向他们征税，不需要认识田地里种了什么东西。

见多识广的魔法师很快就知道了上述内容，然后闭上眼睛扶住了额头，他对这个肌肉过度发达的金发大个子能有什么指望？索尔当然是抡锤动剑的材料，也无怪奥丁要把人扔到黑暗森林的领地上来，不然他的儿子一辈子也搞不懂经营土地的弯弯绕绕。

“但是你很精通这些。”索尔向他说道。

“不是所有人都有你的出身条件的，奥丁之子，我当然需要学习。”洛基有些气闷，“如果奥丁外出，谁来管你们阿斯加德土地上的事情？”

“哦，母亲会照料那些的，有时候哪怕父亲在他的城堡里，也是母亲在管账。”伯爵回答道，“有机会我会带你认识她，芙丽嘉是世界上最好的妈妈。”

哦，芙丽嘉，这个名字洛基当然有所耳闻。伴随着这个名字的并非最好的母亲这种赞誉，而是一些真假难辨的传说，传说这位女士也是一位魔法师，她大名远扬，不过就算教会对这种名声并不赞赏，也不代表着他们能为难奥丁的妻子；还传说奥丁在当海盗的时候是一个风流薄情之人，那时的他还信奉北方诸神，娶了无数妻子，直到他遇到芙丽嘉才转了性情，将他庞大后宫的美女们遣散；另外有一些传言，曾经有一伙匪徒闯进公爵的城堡绑架小索尔，结果被她杀死了，对于一名淑女来说，这个传闻可真称得上残暴。

“那个时候我六岁，玛勒基斯，就是外号暗无天日之人的那个家伙，我不知道他怎么跑进我家的。”坐在田边的树下，索尔眯着眼睛望着远处，“还找到了我，然后把刀子架在了我的脖子上。那时母亲看着我，我很紧张，但我表现得很愤怒，我不想被人认为是害怕了，我大喊大叫。母亲说：‘别叫，索尔，别叫，你是我的儿子，我不会让你有事的。’她知道我在害怕。然后母亲让我闭上眼睛，我闭上了，之后我感觉一股热液喷在我的脖子后面。”

顿了片刻，芙丽嘉的儿子续道：“后来他们告诉我，母亲把那个家伙的脑袋切了下来。”

洛基摘下腰间的水囊，举了起来：“敬芙丽嘉。”

等他喝了两口，索尔接过水囊：“祝她健康长寿！”

金发大个子用手背抹去嘴角的水渍时，范达尔也想凑个热闹，被绿眼睛法师夹手夺过，洛基塞好塞子，将水挂回腰上。目睹全程的索尔哈哈大笑：“你在水里加了什么？我感觉有点儿甜腻腻的，但不算太讨厌。”

“哦，当然是毒药。”洛基柔柔地回答他，“现在启程，去你的河流湖泊。”

“我要被谋杀了！”伯爵呻吟道，双手捂住脖子，“我感觉头很晕，胸口像被火烧，你加在水里的毒药要杀死我了！”说完，索尔就地一滚，倒在那里一动不动。

范达尔吃了一惊，看向洛基，Omega只是抬抬眉毛，接着就提起脚踹了过去。一只手掌立刻握住他的足踝位置，奥丁之子睁开眼睛：“你可真狠心。”魔法师哼了一声：“我可以直接踩下来。”

索尔移开他的靴子，一骨碌爬起来，伸手抖去金色长发里的草粒。这时太阳出现了，金色的阳光洒在他金色的头发上，奥丁之子抬眼，那双眼睛一时之间明亮锃蓝得犹如北方的圣海，他微微一笑，似乎比日神更加温暖。

瞧见洛基微一晃神，范达尔撇过头，倍感心酸，奥丁之子就是有这个资本，只要他专注着看某个人，再带上一点儿微笑，没什么猎物能逃过他的手掌心的，这方面经验老到的风流骑士也自愧不如，像眼前这个尚未成年的Omega又怎么可能招架得了？

“笑得够蠢的。”绿眼睛魔法师评价道，伸出手去，将伯爵拉了起来。索尔扁了一下嘴，有点受伤，一行人很快策马往南边的地区去了。伯爵时不时看一眼Omega的侧影，心中思绪连绵，也许洛基昨晚告诉他的故事有真的成分？也许如这个狡黠的家伙所说，霍德尔确实死于急症，洛基急于寻求下一个保障，却又无法真的像某些惯于此道的家伙那样付出身体，或者他是在玩欲擒故纵的把戏，毕竟轻易到手的往往得不到珍惜。

他还不能肯定，但如果这个Omega愿意属于他，如果这背后没有阴谋诡计，索尔暗自发誓他一定会给洛基该有的对待。

他们到了南边的时候，洛基猛地勒住缰绳，所有人都惊疑不定地看向远处。在那里的一个山岗上，一缕黑烟正汩汩冒出，弥散天空，于晴日间散发出不祥的气息。

“发生了什么事？”霍根问道。

“有敌人来袭。”洛基回答道，“那是岗哨的位置，但我们不清楚是谁。”

“那我们去看看！”索尔说道。

“等等！”绿眼睛的Omega止住他。奥丁之子一怔，然后反应过来，不管怎么说，他的被保护人可不是战士：“我先让范达尔送你回——”

“我以为你已经明白了，我不是那种Omega！”洛基恶狠狠地盯着他，右手一扬，顷刻间弹出一把短刀，“你知道你可能面对的是谁吗？”

“这刀是哪里来的？！”范达尔惊呼道。

“可能是北方海盗。”海姆达尔开口。虽然他们和奥丁出生自同一片土地，但是自从阿斯加德人移民到这个国家定居，阿萨人与北方人就不再是同胞，彼此间劫掠与对抗劫掠的鲜血早在这些同一祖先的后代之间划下鸿沟。

“什么，那不是南方吗？”沃斯塔格指着冒烟的地方。

“河流通过这里以后会转向，流入北方的死亡之海，你们来这里之前都不看看地图吗！”魔法师愤怒答道，“对那些家伙们来说，与其通过北面的黑暗森林，还不如直接把船开进河道来抢劫！你们知道他们会来多少人吗，你们准备赤手空拳捏死他们吗！”

“呃，索尔可能做得到，但我只能压死他们。”沃斯塔格摸摸胡子，“他说得对，我们不能贸贸然就过去。”

“难道要放任海盗抢劫我的领地和人民吗？！”索尔也愤怒起来，“给那些家伙们一个教训，他们才知道收敛！”

“至少带上武器。”霍根适时给出建议。

总算奥丁之子还没狂妄到认为自己可以徒手对抗北方人的刀剑，伯爵冷静了一点：“那你们回去拿武器，我去前面探查一下——哦哦，看看谁来了？”

“伯爵大人，奥丁森大人！”阿尔维斯骑着马，后面跟着一群黑暗森林的骑士们，从北面匆匆而来，“谢天谢地，您在这里，您是安全的！我真怕您出什么意外。”

“是的，你找到索尔的速度真快，真是忠心，哈？”范达尔说道，“那是什么，北方人吗？”

“约翰骑士已经去看过了，那只是一些强盗，不是北方人。”侏儒没有一丝脸红，“他们抢够了自然就会回去的——”

“哦，可别这么说。”洛基扭开脸，已经预见了结局。

“——这些小事不劳您操心，奥丁森大人，就算损失一些佃户的财物，被抢走几个劳动力和女人，我也保证您下一季该征的赋税和佃租都一文不少，我们快回去吧，这里可不安全。”

索尔沉默了，不熟悉的人也许会以为他被说服了，但他从阿斯加德带来的朋友们都清楚，那是奥丁之子爆发的前兆，他的沉默下隐伏着愤怒。

“这就是霍德尔的风格，当他的人民被抢劫的时候，躲在安全的城堡里当缩头乌龟？”他终于开口，笑出了声，“哈哈，他害怕的就是这种东西吗，洛基？你回去吧，阿尔维斯，我原谅你，你只是学了你前主人的懦弱而已。剩下的人，想要来的就跟我来，不想来的就把武器交给要上战场的人！”

“不不不，伯爵，别——”管家止不住他们，尤其是当洛基也从他带来的一名骑士手中接过一柄弯刀的时候。侏儒对他怒目而视，Omega只是嘲弄地瞧了阿尔维斯一眼：“你鼓动得不错。”

于是索尔和他的朋友们，带着洛基，以及少数几名黑暗森林的骑士，纵马向前方冲去。

他们正赶上几名强盗拖着一对母女。

索尔并不多话，冲上去就是两剑，将强盗击退：“哈！你们该感谢这不是我的锤子。”

这些强盗人数不多，本来也只是想捡漏，没想到却被冲了个正着，瞬间慌乱起来。阿斯加德人们一拥而上，将他们团团包围。

“放下武器！”

“该放下武器的是你们！”

索尔转头看去，又有几名强盗冲来，但都在距离阿萨人几步远的地方停了下来，因为阿斯加德人立刻摆出了应战的阵型。强盗们当中那个显然是首领的人极为彪悍高大，竟然比奥丁之子还高出一个头，手中挥舞着一柄大斧：“你不是霍德尔。”

索尔吼了一声：“我是奥丁之子，索尔，来啊！”

“敢来决斗吗，奥丁的小公主？”

“别后悔！”索尔一夹马腹，运起并非他最擅长的剑，发起了冲锋。

对方狞笑一声，那一刻黑沉的长斧简直如死神的镰刀，举起时，阴云遮住了太阳，利斧带着冷风落下，奥丁之子的长剑看上去短小到可笑。

“索尔！”范达尔脸上变色。

他们眼睁睁地看着斧刃落到索尔的金发上，下一刻就将破开他的头颅，让鲜血和脑浆迸裂。忽然之间，金发的战士一个侧身，他的坐骑也往前一纵，斧子擦过落空，伴随着噗一声闷响，长剑贯穿了对手的胸口。

天开云散，金色的太阳重新耀目，索尔放开手，往后一仰，躲过了旁边其他强盗阴险的偷袭，左手一把接住他对手落下的巨斧斧柄，斧头往地上一插，他借力坐起，将斧子一挥，第二名对手也被撂下马来。

“上去帮忙！”霍根说道。

两拨人很快撞在了一起，混战开始了。索尔和他的朋友们都是训练有素的战士，强盗们终归是一群乌合之众，在首领被杀的最初愤怒过去后，恐慌袭击了他们，一名强盗被奥丁之子徒手抓起，丢在地上，他双膝一软，跪地举起双手：“我投降，我投降！”

“投降者，放下武器！”

就像是疾病感染一样，强盗们纷纷扔下刀剑，瑟瑟发抖的被驱赶在一起。但他们做下的事情已经无法消除，附近的农居房屋上燃烧着火焰，被杀害的人们横躺路边，几股鲜血注入河流，随波散开，空气中弥漫着死亡的气息。

“把他们押到地牢，然后，”伯爵向城堡骑士们吩咐到一半，突然的发现令他背脊一寒，“洛基呢？”

人们面面相觑，那个绿眼睛的Omega竟然像是消失了。索尔疯狂扫视地面，希望不会看见他的被保护人在尸体之中，他没有发现，心脏却还是高悬。

“问出来了，”范达尔松开一名俘虏的头发，恨声道，“我们最开始包围的那几个强盗，他们中有一个人趁机绑架了一个小女孩，洛基为了救人，自愿交换了人质。”他们当时注目于索尔和对手的决斗，之后又在激战，竟然谁也没有发现这桩意外。

“那他们能去哪里？！”索尔追问道，就算那名匪徒能威胁洛基于一时，要想瞒过这里那么多人把他的被保护人拖远似乎也是不可能完成的任务。

“河里。”范达尔也焦急又忧虑，“他拖着洛基跳河了。”

索尔扔下战斧，跳下马来，远望了一眼河面，转头对俘虏们问道：“你们的老巢在哪个方位？！”

“我们……我们没有……”还能答得上话的强盗带来了一个糟糕的回答，“本来我们驻扎在对面下游那座山上，但是今天蛇眼说……说我们干完这票就换个地方住，我们不知道他想换去哪里。”

“绑走洛基的那个家伙叫蛇眼？”

俘虏点点头：“那是他的绰号，他有一只眼睛是黄色的。”

海姆达尔开口：“事情不妙。”

“你听说过蛇眼？”霍根反应迅速。

“哦，老天爷。”沃斯塔格也加入对话，“那家伙可是臭名昭著，我以为他早就死了。”

索尔转向俘虏：“你们还有多少人？”

俘虏缩了缩脖子：“我不知道……我们总共有二十三个人，这次都来了，您看看这里有多少。”

“十七个，包括死了的。”霍根已经清点过战场，接着他顿了顿，说出一件雪上加霜的事情，“全是男性Alpha。”

俘虏点点头：“蛇眼和‘马耳斯’——就是之前被您杀死的那个大块头——他们只收男性Alpha，说排除掉懦弱的其他性别，才能威慑人们。”

“该死！”索尔继续不死心地扫视河面，但显然这样看不出洛基的下落，“逃走了六个人！他们会去哪里？你，带着你的老伙计们，押着这批人回去，范达尔、霍根、沃斯塔格，还有海姆达尔，我们去找洛基。”

领到命令的骑士将手放在胸前一躬，带着其他人离开了。

“去救洛基！”范达尔点头。

“应该去哪里找？”沃斯塔格问道。

“可以先排除下游的那座山。”霍根沉声说道。

正在这时，突然，之前险些被掳走的那个小女孩的母亲抓住了索尔的披风：“大人，他们还抓走了我的另一个孩子，我的儿子，求您救救他！”

被洛基救下的女孩也抽噎着，望向索尔：“求您，救救我弟弟。”

“我会的。”索尔郑重许诺。

“他们——”范达尔欲言又止。

“有希望的，”霍根说道，“他们会留着人质索要赎金。”

“看来被抓走的可能还不止两个人。”沃斯塔格看向着火的民居，此时开始有些村民从隐藏的地方出来，哭着扑向被害的亲人，给家园灭火。

“他们要赎金的办法是派个人来送信，如果到了时间那个人还不回去，或是身后多了尾巴，人质就会被杀光的。那个人会直接拿走赎金，或者来说交赎金的办法和期限。一般来说交了赎金，第二天人就能回来，但是……”海姆达尔叹了口气，“女人和Omega回来的时候，都不怎么好了，因为那些家伙无法无天，他们知道只要留着一条命，下次就还能用这种‘信用’向下一拨人要钱。”

索尔咬住后牙，奥丁之子并非没和强盗们交手过，但这是第一次有人在他在场时劫走人质。

甚至那个人质是他的被保护人，他心仪的Omega。

他们交谈着，溯着流水向上寻找，海姆达尔补充开口：“蛇眼会把事情变得更糟。”

“怎么说？”范达尔的声音有些发颤，随着时间推移，洛基的情况已经愈发不容乐观。

“原本他有个儿子，是一名Beta，也是强盗，生在强盗窝里的孩子没有多少选择。后来那个小家伙和亚尔夫海姆领地的一名Omega谈起了恋爱，想要离开强盗窝。”海姆达尔说道，“蛇眼找到了那个Omega，抓走了他，并在收到赎金以后归还了Omega——的尸首，那甚至不是完整的。Omega脖子上的腺体他刻意保存下来了，被咬得血肉模糊，可以肯定不止一个人啃上去过。”

“神明在上！”范达尔惊呼道。

“之后他的儿子就疯了，于是蛇眼也杀了他，据说这个恶棍当时还说，Beta和Omega就是麻烦精，他的队伍不需要这些货色。”沃斯塔格接道。

索尔粗重地喘息着，他不是脆弱的人，但此刻奥丁之子简直没法听这些故事，他太害怕联想到此时的情形，他无法忍受那可能会发生在洛基身上。

五年前他曾经将洛基推之门外，五年后又将这个Omega遗忘在险境。然而纵使伯爵恨得咬牙切齿，他们还是没找到线索。

“我们会不会找错了方向？”霍根突然哑声问道。

“什么意思？”范达尔追问，“他们不是抛弃了下游的老巢吗，又是通过河流逃走的，那么不应该往上游找吗？”

“可能，他们没有换地方，那是蛇眼对同伙的说辞，以防他们万一被抓。”霍根分析道。

“有可能。”海姆达尔赞同。

“有道理，那可是一个对亲儿子下得去手的家伙！”沃斯塔格嚷嚷道。

“我们快去！”索尔调转马头。


	5. Chapter 5

*  
一路上山时，山路上洛基留下的痕迹印证了霍根的判断。

那有的是一片系在树根的绿色衣料，有的是一缕金色发丝（天知道这个狡猾的家伙什么时候截了索尔一段头发，还没叫奥丁之子发现的），最后干脆是那个熟悉的水囊。

索尔猛地抬头，洛基一定就在附近了！

“啊——”

一声惨叫划破天空，阿萨人们顺着声音望去，只见前方山崖上，一个人影掉了下去，瞬间消失于绝壁之下。

索尔脑子里嗡得一声，山路上马不好走，他跳下来朝着山崖方向疾冲过去！

神明在上，别是洛基，别是洛基，别是那个混蛋！

当金发的战士出现在山崖上时，他看见了他的Omega就在山崖边缘，正搂着一个小男孩，他们摇摇欲坠。在索尔和洛基之间，那几个强盗看上去是如此令人厌憎，奥丁之子挽了一个剑花，便大跨步向前走去。

剑起，剑落。

伴着血花，伴着惨叫，当这犹如神明的杀戮者走到他的被保护人面前时，所有的强盗都已摔下山崖。索尔将长剑也一道扔了下去，接着他单膝跪下，伸手将洛基连同怀里的孩子一道拉进自己的拥抱之中。

“没事了，洛基，没事了。”蓝眸的奥丁之子喃喃道，却不知道是对谁说的。

他们从悬崖边离开，洛基轻轻挣脱索尔的拥抱，他怀里的男孩却一头撞向索尔，抱住奥丁森的腰。

“你没事吧！”范达尔对洛基关心道。

“我没事，除了蛇眼，其他强盗刚才都被索尔杀死了。”这个Omega看上去还算平静，“另外被掳走的人在那边的房子里，那是这伙强盗们的老巢。”

“蛇眼逃走了？”索尔问道，他的语气和神情从未如此阴森可怖。

“他——”抱住他的小男孩开口，接着就被伯爵的表情吓了一跳。

“他怎么了？”洛基问道。

小男孩瑟缩了一下，手上收紧了些：“他逃走了。”

“那之前掉下去的人是谁？”范达尔想起问道。

“腌鱼的埃德，埃德尼韦恩。”洛基回答道，叹了口气，“他大概是在打渔的时候最早被抓走的。如果索尔再晚来一步——”

“我不会。”伯爵沉声道，“我不会再让你遇到危险，洛基。”

魔法师的绿眼睛里闪过一丝诧异，接着他舒展笑容，这一回，他接受了索尔的拥抱。

“他的家人会伤心的。”范达尔喃喃道。

“他没有家人。”洛基听到了，“埃德一直一个人住。”

被索尔救出的孩子溜出他和洛基的相拥，看了看旁边站着的骑士们，最后决定抓着范达尔的衣角，给他指路去看其他被绑架的人们。

海姆达尔转身走到山崖边往下一望，从这里可以看见摔下去的人，除了蛇眼，其他五个强盗一个不少地躺在下面，依稀可以看见他们的衣服被鲜血染开，索尔此次下手足以称得上狠辣，一时之间令他想起了还是海盗的奥丁。

第六名死者身上没有血迹，也不奇怪，从这样的高度坠下并不如人们设想的那样总是鲜血淋漓，内伤致死也完全可能。海姆达尔想着，就当他准备掉头回来时，突然那尸体的背上闪过一道亮光，让他双目为之一迷。

海姆达尔一怔，再看下去时，却似乎就是埃德躺着，褐色长袖的背心没有任何奇怪的亮光，周围的天色也渐渐暗了下来。

他抬起头，太阳又再度躲进了云后。

“海姆达尔，我们该回去了！”索尔招呼他道。

他们将人质送回村子，新伯爵立刻得到了人们的狂热拥戴，索尔一向能与众人同欢，在愉快的氛围中他们闹到了夜色降临，忽然之间，范达尔觉得有什么在扯自己的衣角。

他低头，看见白天救下的男孩，骑士蹲下身揉了揉孩子的脑袋：“怎么了，小东西？”

“你——”男孩吸了口气，再三鼓足勇气，偷眼瞧了眼洛基，这个Omega正双手交叉抱胸，站在一边，带着笑容望着索尔。他的目光和笑意令范达尔叹了口气，他确实不是索尔的对手。

“你要小心。”男孩将他唤出思绪，孩子的双眼里带着惊恐，“要小心他！”

说完，男孩立刻松开手，不等范达尔再说什么，就闷头冲进了母亲的怀抱。范达尔心想这一定是这个好孩子白天被吓到了，他笑了笑，摇了摇头，重新将注意力转向庆祝劫后余生的人群。

*  
索尔喝得醉醺醺的，最后揽着洛基嘟嘟囔囔，其他人都拿他没有办法，最后他们借宿在了这里的人家。范达尔在打量了农户家里称得上床的东西后，表示自己近来备受失恋之苦，打算当一个失意的人儿去外面看月亮。

哪怕是喝高了的奥丁之子，依旧认为这句话让他起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

人们各自安歇，绿眼睛的Omega闻着酒气，有些无奈，他给索尔要了一杯水，回到房间时就被伯爵一把抱住。

“索尔？”洛基开口，“喝点水会让你舒服些。”

金发大个子眨了眨眼，依旧抱着他：“洛基，洛基……”

魔法师叹了口气，自己喝了一口水，然后把杯子塞到索尔手上。喝醉的家伙不甘不愿，接过杯子抿了一下：“我喝过了！”

“别这样，你明天醒来会觉得渴得要命。”

“你不用这样……”奥丁之子咕哝道，“我知道你不是那种乖乖的，乖乖的Omega，你浑身都是刀子，可我还是想要你。”

“你想得到我吗？”洛基低声问道。

“是的，”索尔蹭蹭他的后颈，“我想要你，当我的——”

“那你先喝水。”他的被保护人哄着他，“然后好好睡一觉，你答应过给我时间，你想要我当你的情人，你……”

“——我的伴侣。”金发大个子有点口齿不清，但他还是表达出了他的意思，“我想和你结婚，虽然我知道你很危险……我不会让你再遇到危险，但你本身就危险……我想和你结婚。”

说完，他松开洛基，拿起水杯一饮而尽，迷蒙着眼睛：“先给我一个吻？”

Omega把他推上床铺，索尔哼哼唧唧地躺下了。窗外的月光朦胧，伯爵的蓝眼睛温柔得不像话：“答应我，洛基，答应我你会和我一起回阿斯加德。”

“我会和你一起回阿斯加德。”

“你会和我结婚？”

“我会的。”绿眼睛里闪动着微光。

“我不喜欢霍德尔的城堡，”奥丁之子抱怨道，“墙壁那么厚，衣柜那么大，窗户那么小，天鹅还不如孔雀肥……那不对，那简直看不见太阳。你不应该住在那里，你应该和我在阿斯加德……在阿斯加德长大，我是索尔，奥丁之子，无所畏惧，我……你不用提取毒蛇……”

“是毒蛇的毒液。”洛基叹了口气，纠正他的用词。

“什么蜕皮，长生不老……除了诸神，没有人永生……”

“诸神，看来你还是一个信奉北方神的异教徒，这么说奥丁也是，我怎么一点都不惊讶。”

“所以你不用提取毒蛇……”

“那是毒液，”炼金术师挑挑眉毛，没想到索尔喝醉以后还是一个话痨，“我也不只研究一种毒药，有些草的草汁和毒液一样管用。”

“你还会走……嗝，走地下迷宫，你让我头晕……”

“你喝了多少酒，嗯？”

索尔扁扁嘴，神情看上去委屈又可怜：“我不想在乎霍德尔是怎么死的了，洛基，如果他强迫过你……我要拧掉他的脑袋！嗝！你杀了他……那不坏。”

洛基给他盖被子的动作一顿，绿眼睛在奥丁之子的脸上扫视一阵，想从这张醉脸上找出伪装的痕迹。过了片刻，Omega柔声开口：“我没有。”

“虽然你现在说想和我结婚，”魔法师站起身来，“但那不过是今晚的事，你明天就会忘记，睡吧，索尔，你需要睡眠。”

“我想和你结婚……嗝！”索尔闭上了眼睛。

*  
第二天，金发大个子发现自己的脑子断片了。

他记不起昨晚自己是怎么睡下的，不过那应该也不重要。在强盗离开后又过分尽职尽责的侏儒管家出现了，阿尔维斯亲自来请伯爵回城堡，虽然没有巡视完整个领地，但那大片大片的黑森林里又没有人住，等下次打猎时再去不妨。

“等等，”索尔揉了揉额头，“我有件事要宣布！”

“您要宣布什么？”管家胆战心惊地看着他。

“我要向你们宣布——”奥丁之子扫视面前的人群，“取消打猎禁令，你们可以进入森林，不必为猎物付出猎税！”

侏儒试图争辩，但被人们的欢呼声淹没了，接着索尔就大声叫着他们该回城堡了。阿尔维斯瞪向洛基，后者连假装无辜都欠奉，等他们终于启程时，管家靠近洛基身边，咬牙切齿：“你在损害我们的收入，损害伯爵大人的利益。”

“只是暂时的。”魔法师淡淡回答道。

“那必须是暂时的。”阿尔维斯哼笑道，“如果奥丁森知道腌鱼下面的秘密——”

“你不能指望他永远不到河边去。”

“那也不是现在！”

“洛基，到我身边来。”索尔回头喊道，“管家，你在和我的Omega说什么？”

这一称呼让所有人都吃了一惊，侏儒更是措手不及，他的小眼睛难以置信地望着洛基，魔法师微微一笑。阿尔维斯的表情僵硬片刻，柔和下来，立时变得低眉顺眼：“奥丁森大人，我只是和法布提大人说，我们要做好善后，我有幸带来一个消息——亚尔夫海姆的公爵弗雷刚刚从圣城朝圣归来，会在周末经过这里，我想奥丁森大人会愿意招待他？”

“在那个漆黑一团的城堡招待亚尔夫海姆的弗雷？”索尔忍不住笑道，“有空我一定要把窗户都挖大一圈，‘太阳神’可是住水晶宫的家伙。”

“奥丁森大人，时间上我们来不及修建！”管家提醒道。

“我们可以多预备蜡烛。”洛基说道。

“亲爱的，这真是好主意。”奥丁之子说道，“我们还需要准备些什么？”

*  
弗雷的父亲，亚尔夫海姆的老公爵，在失去妻子以后看破红尘，最终投入大修道院当了一名修士。年轻的“太阳神”成为新公爵，并遵照父亲的指示，前往遥远的圣城为他的母亲做几台祭礼，在漫长的一年之后，他终于踏回了故国的土地。

“你认识他？”回到城堡，索尔对洛基问道。

“事实上，五年前他也是劳菲考虑的送礼人选之一。”绿眼睛的小坏蛋坏笑道，“而且他没有拒绝。”

奥丁之子握住他的手腕，力道温和但不容抽离：“然后呢？”

“他的父亲拒绝了，”洛基说道，“他认为在自己的年轻Alpha的儿子身边多出一个身份不高的Omega不是什么好事，我不是理想的联姻对象，还可能蛊惑他的继承人在婚前就生出一个私生子来。”

“不，你不会。”索尔在他的耳边说道，信息素若有若无的扑在这个Omega的脸颊边缘，“之后你们还见过？”

“是的，在霍德尔得到我之后。”洛基的脸上闪过一丝不自然的红晕，他拉开距离，免得被Alpha的气味干扰，“一年半前，弗雷的母亲还在的时候，他受到霍德尔的邀请到黑暗森林来赴宴。”

“炫耀。”奥丁之子说道，蓝眼睛里燃起火苗。

“我值得炫耀，不是么？”黑发的Omega勾起嘴角，“霍德尔确实让我来招待弗雷，就好像我是这城堡的另一个主人。那个矮子管家气得够呛，但其实所有人都知道那不是真的，我从来都不是这里的主人，索尔，我不是，我只是被推出来炫耀的物件，就像来自东方的瓷器，来自尼达维的武器，从约顿海姆来的珠宝一样。”

“那么弗雷对你说了什么，来自东方的瓷器，来自尼达维的武器，来自约顿海姆的珍宝，嗯？”索尔有些好笑地重复着他的话。

洛基微微一笑：“你不会想知道的。”

“我是你的保护人，”伯爵提醒他，“尽管我觉得除了面对强盗，你不是很需要保护。”

“不，我需要你的保护。”Omega眨了一下眼，眼里闪过淘气的光芒，“我这就告诉你，奥丁森大人，弗雷和霍德尔立了一个君子协定，在我成年之前，霍德尔都必须保证没有人会标记我，期间弗雷会说服他的父亲，带来足够我身价的礼物，将我带到亚尔夫海姆去。现在他倒是不需要说服他的父亲了，他已经继承爵位，可以在很多事情上自主。”

索尔发出一声嘶声：“但黑暗森林的领主已经换人了，就算他带来什么瓷器，什么武器，什么珠宝，阿斯加德也不缺那些东西。”

“我知道。”洛基甜甜地笑着，如果他真有笑容那么乖就奇怪了，“他许诺的礼物比那些贵重十倍。”

“那也不行。”

霍根咳了一声，打断了这对“目中无人”的Alpha和Omega：“索尔，芙丽嘉夫人的信来了。”

“母亲是在我们出发以后就立刻写信的吗？”索尔惊讶道，接过信件拆了开来。

我的儿子：

你头次独立出门，我知道你肯定不会记得给家里主动写信，坏小子，所以快点回我的信，告诉我那片森林美不美，你有没有遇见什么有意思的人和事，希望那里有你喜欢的对象。

你的母亲

下面还有奥丁的附言：

吾儿，你出发的第二日，我得知亚尔夫海姆公爵将行路过你的领地，公爵之妹是可接受的联姻对象，望你考虑。

奥丁

以及芙丽嘉附在上面这条附言之下的话：

最重要的是你喜欢，如果你不喜欢，公主也没有意义。

索尔笑了起来，他简直可以想到当时的情景了，母亲一定对父亲的附言大摇其头，奥丁也一定对芙丽嘉的附言皱起了眉头。他抬眼瞧了瞧对阿斯加德领袖一家新发生的故事一无所知的洛基，开口道：“我该给母亲回信了，洛基，你帮我写吧。”

“好，”洛基拿来纸笔，“要怎么写？”

“我亲爱的母亲，”索尔想了想，“霍德尔这篇黑暗森林和城堡的风景还不错，但作为他的侄儿，我，索尔•奥丁森还是要说，不如我们阿斯加德的，毕竟阿斯加德美丽得像是人间天堂。不过这里的很多事都很有意思，等我下次见面时再详细告诉您，和我们的至亲伙伴们。只是再好的风景在我眼里也不如这里的人可爱，这里最可爱的人莫过于洛基——”

“索尔。”Omega无奈道。

“写下去，洛基，写下去，一个词都别写错。”蓝眼睛的公爵笑道，“最可爱的人莫过于洛基，我希望有机会把他介绍给您认识。吻您的手。”

洛基写完这些，将信交给索尔，奥丁之子看了一遍，吹了一声口哨表示满意：“现在只需要我盖章了，我的——咦，我的印章呢？”

“会不会在卧室？”范达尔没精打采地提醒道，他正在借酒消愁。

“没错！”索尔一拍脑门，“我得去找找！”

伯爵大跨步离开了客厅，过了片刻，洛基开口道：“我没想到奥丁之子居然是个不会拼写的半文盲。”

“噗——”范达尔把酒喷了出来，“半文盲？你从哪里看出来的？”

“不是吗？”Omega眨了眨眼，表情无辜，“他可以读信件，但是让我代笔写信，这也不奇怪，这年头除了教会里的人，绝大部分贵族和文盲也没什么区别，他们顶多会签自己的名字。只是我没想到堂堂奥丁的儿子也没接受过系统教育——霍德尔就会写字。”

“索尔不是文盲，”沃斯塔格说道，“他会拼写，他懂阿斯加德语和本地语，还会格鲁特语，那简直跟天书一样。”

“他只是懒得动笔。”范达尔随口抱怨道。

“原来如此。”洛基笑道。

*  
索尔进入城堡的主卧室，将厚重的门板砰得在身后关上，皱了皱眉，然后从怀中抽出另一张纸。

那是他从山上的小修道院那里管牧师们要来的，当时雨过天晴，他们正要出发，奥丁之子看洛基正和范达尔他们叙话，趁着魔法师的注意力不在自己身上，便悄悄撺掇了年轻的牧师把霍德尔的遗书拿来，这封东西确实保管在那里，奥丁之子的手上微微沁出汗水，展开纸页，默读道：

兹将黑暗森林及城堡交托我在人间的至亲，我的侄儿，阿斯加德的索尔•奥丁森，愿我蒙神明拯救，灵魂升入天堂。

霍德尔•珀尔森

他再看洛基为他写的那封信，“黑暗森林”“城堡”“人间”“至亲”……

笔迹并不一致。

蓝眼睛里透出一丝茫然，霍德尔一向住在黑暗森林，据说自从索尔呱呱坠地，他的叔叔就不太去阿斯加德了。印象里叔侄二人的最后一次会面好像是四五年前，当时成年了的奥丁之子个头已经超过了霍德尔，他的叔叔并不特别高，也不是特别壮实，他们之间的交谈也仅仅是三言两语，没有龃龉却也并不亲密，霍德尔为什么会指定他成为继承人？

索尔挠了挠头，理不出个究竟来，就在此时，外头突然传出几声吵闹，于是他弯腰将脑袋从窗口探了出去。

“明天你要再送一车腌鱼来，阿让！亚尔夫海姆的公爵大人就要来了，我们需要更多的鱼！”阿尔维斯的身高实在有限，站得又靠近城堡，伯爵几乎看不见他的脑袋，好在倒能听得清他的声音。

一个农夫打扮的年轻小伙推着他的独轮车，车上是一条条腌鱼——好大的味道——停在城堡旁边，不服气地道：“埃德老伯死了，我才接手他的活，还没搞清楚他的渔网和鱼线在哪里，明天是抓不到那么多鱼的！”

管家生气地开口：“我明明上个月就让你顶替了他的活计，这家伙上个月就没送鱼来！”

“因为他肯定那时候就喝高了，连鱼都不抓了，自己倒被强盗抓走了。这是我一个月里攒出来的鱼，你怎么能指望我一天就做出一样多的腌鱼来？而且昨天我们还遭了强盗，管家，你得讲讲道理，修道院那边还没有鱼送呢！”

这些算账的事情让索尔又是一阵头疼，他心想那位弗雷公爵除非是一条鲸鱼，否则招待他要那么多的腌鱼作什么？

“反正你得弄到腌鱼，”侏儒说道，“否则我就把你的活计交给别人来做！”

“可别！”阿让央求道，“换了别人也做不了这个，而且我下个月得娶老婆了，你知道，玛丽是个好姑娘——啊不不不，她也没那么好，她就是个其貌不扬的Beta而已……伯爵大人，您好！”

“你好，我想你的玛丽是个好姑娘。”索尔笑着和农夫打了个招呼。

管家听到说话，蹭蹭跑了出来，跑到奥丁之子的视线范围内。阿让看上去莫名慌张：“不不不，伯爵大人，她没那么好，真的！她长得也不漂亮，脸上还有麻子！”

“别让你的未婚妻听见。”伯爵笑道，指了指农夫。

“行了，阿让，滚回去吧，别拿你的事吵奥丁森大人！”阿尔维斯踹了阿让的屁股一脚，年轻的农夫这回没和他争辩，屁滚尿流地跑了。索尔收回脑袋，站直身体，心想黑暗森林真是稀奇又古怪，一个要结婚的小伙子居然在别人面前诋毁自己的新娘，不知道那位姑娘又该怎么评价他。

周末时弗雷并没有来，他是周二才上门的，携同他的妹妹，美丽的芙蕾雅。

“范达尔看上去完全活过来了。”索尔从洛基手上接过酒杯，看着阿斯加德的著名风流骑士正围着亚尔夫海姆的女神献殷勤，不禁调侃道。

“他的爱情像感冒一样。”沃斯塔格说道，啃了一口鸡腿，嘴里含混不清，“来得快……去得也快，现在又来了。”

“呵。”霍根也轻笑一声，摇了摇头。

海姆达尔不在，他带着从阿斯加德跟来的那些民兵们，怀着索尔的回信，回阿斯加德去了。索尔想起这位忠实的朋友临出发前对自己的告诫，一时陷入了沉默。

“奥丁森伯爵，您好。”弗雷走了过来，他的头发灿如黄金，比索尔的更加耀眼，确实无愧于太阳神的外号，“还有洛基，好久不见。”

“亚尔夫海姆的公爵，看来你认识我的Omega。”索尔笑道，举杯向对方致意。

弗雷愣了一瞬，他快速看向洛基的颈侧：“看起来他还不是你的Omega。”

“很快就会是了。”奥丁之子笑着揽过他被保护人的脖颈，“对不对，洛基？”

“关于洛基，我和霍德尔伯爵曾经有过协议——”

“我不是霍德尔。”现任伯爵粗鲁地打断道。

“请说吧。”洛基笑道，“也许听了你的协议内容，索尔会改变主意的。”

“不，我不会。”

弗雷挑了挑眉毛：“您能和洛基结婚吗，奥丁公爵同意了吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

*  
宴会表面上风平浪静，城堡里灯火通明。

当时弗雷请求和洛基单独说话，索尔同意了，伯爵走开去和参与宴会的其他贵族聊天，那些小贵族们是此次同弗雷去圣城朝拜的旅伴，放在往常他们是很难和奥丁之子攀交情的，因此现下他们抓进了机会一个劲儿恭维他。

“我一直关心你的处境，”绰号太阳神的年轻人说道，“霍德尔不是一个好相处的人，但我没希望过他死，因为新来的领主和我没有协议——看来他也不想达成协议。”

洛基笑了笑：“我会让索尔考虑的，拒绝你的条件太不明智了。”

“毕竟他是奥丁的儿子，嗯？他背后有整个阿斯加德，就算面对死亡之海，面对北方人，他看亚尔夫海姆的友谊好像也没有霍德尔那么看重。”弗雷瞥了索尔的方向一眼，发现对方虽然身边满是环绕，目光却也撞了过来，“他对你的控制欲强吗？至少比霍德尔好一点的是，我们聊两句的时候，他没派他的管家来多嘴多舌。”

“弗雷公爵。”侏儒好像是从地下钻出来的，他眯着小眼睛，皮笑肉不笑，“您和伯爵的Omega说什么呢？”

绿眼睛的Omega发出一阵轻笑：“我知道你接下来要说什么，阿尔维斯，‘作为一个Omega，你——’”

“作为一个Omega，请你摆正自己的位置，”管家说道，“记住你是伯爵的，别为黑暗森林带来麻烦。”

“你这口气可不像和你的未来主人说话。”亚尔夫海姆公爵插嘴道，“难道我误会了奥丁森的意思，他并不打算娶洛基？那我可要和他好好谈谈。”

“至少他现在还不是我的主人。”阿尔维斯回答道，“一切为时尚早。公爵，您要来点儿腌鱼吗？”

“现在我作为客人和洛基谈话，不需要奥丁森伯爵的小耳朵在这里，拿着腌鱼去讨好你的主人吧。”弗雷说道，“趁我生气之前。”

侏儒抽动了一下嘴角，警告地看了洛基一眼，心不甘情不愿地离开了。

“真是莫名其妙，他怎么敢这样和你说话？”弗雷哼道，“如果奥丁之子没好好对待你，亚尔夫海姆的公爵还是你的朋友呢。洛基，我们的时间不太多，所以我向你请问一件事，你愿意住在这里，还是跟我到亚尔夫海姆去？”

魔法师柔柔开口：“你打算怎么做？”

“我会带你去我的领地，在那里我已经是主人，没有人可以干涉我。以我们之前的友谊为保证，洛基，我会是你可靠的朋友和守礼的追求者，等彼此认为适合，我会和你结婚。”弗雷全盘托出，显然他已有计划，“我可以给奥丁森更优厚的条件，如果他蛮不讲理，那么我可以安排我们连夜离开黑暗森林。”

“这太疯狂了。”洛基评价道。

“我知道。”公爵叹了口气，“我希望能够尽可能和平解决，把你平平安安带到我家。到了那里，我会是你的保护人，如果我实在不入你的眼，或者我们相处不融洽，我至少也可以作为朋友和兄长将你的手交给一个可靠的Alpha，你在这里实在令我提心吊胆。”

他说着，弯腰捉起Omega的手吻了一下，抬眸期盼：“你愿意答应我吗，洛基？”

“不。”绿眼睛的魔法师抽出手，笑道，“继续当被保护人，找一个可靠的Alpha，处于他的庇护之下——我实在厌烦了那种生活，弗雷。让我留在黑暗森林吧。但我希望他日这里的领主要和你谈一段交易联盟的时候，你能够同意。”

“那好吧，我会恪守朋友的本分，如果这是你的意思，如果到时那个人给你应有的对待，我愿意与他结盟。”弗雷说道，“但请告诉我你没有受到威胁，告诉我你是安全的。”

“谢谢你，弗雷，我向你保证，这里的主人将是最明白我想要什么的人。”

“你爱上他了，是不是？”公爵追问道，“他长得很不错，相当不错。”

“谁？”

“奥丁森，索尔•奥丁森。虽然我想你们才认识不久，我为你担心他是否只是一时的冲动。”

“啊，”黑头发的炼金术师笑了，他看见了远处索尔的眼神，奥丁之子注目于他，热烈且带着强烈的占有欲，“我喜欢他。”

估摸着弗雷和洛基应该谈得差不多了，索尔拨开人群，走到他认定的Omega面前，伸手揽住他，对太阳神开口：“时间已经很晚了，公爵，我会让人带你去你的房间，好好休息吧，明天你们还要赶路回家。”

*  
“弗雷和你说了些什么？”奥丁之子问道，将洛基压在主卧室的墙上，低声问道。

Omega的绿眼睛失神了一阵，索尔的信息素太浓烈了，他有几分迷乱情迷：“他说，他要向你开更高的条件带走我——”

“休想。”蓝眼睛的大个子断然道，“你不是拿来交易的，除非你想去，但我知道你不想，对不对？”

“如果我想呢？”魔法师抬眼笑道，神情里带着挑衅。

索尔一僵，微微转开脸，语气生硬：“等你成年以后，才有权利考虑这个。”

“啊，那只有四天……现在是三天时间了。”

“差一天也不算。”他的被保护人说道，“如果你真想……洛基，等你成年以后，如果你还是想，我……我会同意的。”

黑头发的Omega一怔，奥丁之子的脸色很糟，紧紧咬着后牙。过了片刻，索尔又开口：“我会把他押到修道院，等和你举行过婚礼，否则他别想……告诉我你不想。”

魔法师低低地笑了，伸双臂搂住他保护人的脖颈：“他还说，如果你不同意，他会约我在合适的时间偷跑，我们去亚尔夫海姆。”

“那绝对不行！”索尔低吼道，抵住Omega。

洛基喘着气，笑着吻了上去，他们撕咬着，奥丁之子伸手揽住他被保护人的后颈，一个转身，将Omega压倒在了床上。被吮吻着脖颈，洛基呜咽了一声，紧紧搂着对方，手指插入金色的头发：“我……我要……”

索尔重重地吻了他一下，喘了口气：“不是现在……”

魔法师的绿眼睛闪过一丝愤恨，他猛地推开索尔，坐了起来：“我知道了。”

奥丁之子一时摸不着头脑，也坐了起来：“洛基？”

Omega闭上眼睛，扶住额头：“我累了，我想回去睡觉。”

“好。”索尔抱住他，在他脸颊上吻了吻，“答应我，不要偷跑。”

洛基扯了扯嘴角：“我不会的，索尔，我还要跟你去阿斯加德呢。”

*  
第二天，弗雷和索尔还是没谈成，无可奈何地离开了黑暗森林。奥丁之子心里直冒火，因为公爵看他的Omega的眼神，又不禁窃喜，因为洛基确实没有偷跑，或者提出想离开。  
现在，金发伯爵就等着三天后，他认定的伴侣成年的日子了。

然后他意识到一个问题，他还没求婚呢。

是的，奥丁的儿子从头到尾都没顾虑过他父亲会反对。在这个年代，婚姻虽然常有父母之命，但家长并不能直接做主，有一条通行的规则是，只要有结婚的双方，一名牧师和一名证人在场，证人听见新人彼此说完“我愿意和你结婚”之后，他们就结为伴侣了。现在大个子具有全部条件，他的领地上有牧师，他的三个朋友都可以当证人，只要洛基愿意，奥丁确实也不能阻拦婚事。

因此常有家长以剥夺子女的继承权相威胁，至于奥丁，这位阿斯加德人首领的选择会更多，比如声称索尔和洛基的联姻属于贵庶通婚，进而剥夺他们的后代的继承权，由于洛基现在尴尬的出身，这行得通。不过如果奥丁真的打算这样对待自己的孙子，索尔也不会和其他Omega生育后代，他并不完全指望继承阿斯加德，这位奥丁之子心想，他和洛基的孩子们完全可以自己闯出一片天地。

是的，他已经想到他们未来的孩子了。

索尔授意城堡开始装点起来，然后考虑他应该给洛基准备点什么礼物，两手空空的求爱未免太不像话了。奥丁之子志得意满，他相信他的Omega一定会答应他的求婚，但他要尽可能把事情张罗的体面，于是蜡烛、缎带、盆栽、美酒，各种东西在城堡里不断变换着位置，这里的主人其实对于审美并没有很高的素养，只是这样可以消磨他的紧张。

这期间，洛基安静地充当着旁观者。

到了他成年的前一天晚上，正主还没怎么样，金发的大个子自己先紧张了起来，他想他并不急着要等钟声一响，就拖着Omega完成从求婚到结婚到上床的全部动作，好吧他确实想要，但至少该给洛基一个反应的时间。

只是事情的发展从来都不是能尽如人意的，事实上在午夜的钟声敲响前，他的被保护人就找到了他，绿眼睛湿漉漉的，他蹭了蹭索尔的脑袋，被搂在他的保护人身边：“我的热潮期来了，索尔。”

“你……你想怎么样？”奥丁之子打了个磕绊，“对了，我还没求婚，你愿意——”

“那个可以等到婚礼上再说，”洛基轻声笑道，“我的领主，索尔，我注意到了，你没发现吗，这片土地上还没废除初夜权呢，你想要吗？”

索尔呼吸一滞，然后硕大的“初夜权”这个词语就占据了他的脑海，而且变得更加硕大。好吧，尽管阿斯加德人在他们的领地上没有做过，但奥丁之子多少还是明白这个词的意思的，这意味着当领主不是一个Omega时，领地上每个Beta在结婚前都需要上交一笔结婚税，Omega则是在第一次热潮期。

“你要你的领主减免结婚税吗。”伯爵笑道。

“谢谢您，可是我没有什么是属于自己的。”洛基轻声说道，意思已经不能更明显了。

索尔低下头去，和他的Omega深深一吻：“等我一会儿，我有个礼物送给你，洛基。”

“好。”魔法师低下头去，露出笑容，“正好我也有礼物要送给你，索尔。”

*  
范达尔在亚尔夫海姆的芙蕾雅离开以后，又陷入了新的失恋的忧伤，伴随着城堡被装点的日益华丽，联想到来日他还得为索尔在奥丁面前作证，心情愈发愁苦，于是他跑到了城堡的屋顶上，眺望月……月亮没有出来，不过还有繁星可供仰望。

“你怎么在这里。”洛基爬上来问道。

“洛基，恭喜。”范达尔笑道，伸手拉了他一把，“我想我很快能和你说新婚快乐了？”

Omega笑了笑：“索尔是那么想的。”

这话听来有些奇怪，骑士下意识地问道：“那你呢？”

“我？”绿眼睛的魔法师敲了敲瓦片，“我只是想说，在黑暗森林，屋顶年久失修是常态，曾经有参加宴会的客人上来吹冷风，却失足了的不幸事件。”

范达尔哈哈大笑：“我会小心的。”

*  
洛基走下屋顶，走向城堡的主卧室，经过走廊时，忽然停住了脚步。

这个Omega转过身来，不禁咧嘴：“霍根，有什么事吗？”

霍根冷着脸：“我刚刚经过大厅。”

“那里有什么见闻？”

“我找不到其他人，沃斯塔格睡在餐桌上，我怎么都弄不醒他。”

“他一定是喝多了。”Omega笑道。

“阿尔维斯不知去向。”

“那很可能，”魔法师认真点头倾听，“毕竟他是不怎么显眼。”

“范达尔呢？”

洛基笑得更开了，霍根唰一声抽出铁剑，抵在这个Omega的脖子上。后者一摊手，歪了歪脑袋，脸上带着无辜的笑容，缓步后退：“小心些，霍根，你确定要把这个对着我吗？”

霍根一步步逼近，铁剑始终不离洛基颈前：“你在图谋什么？索尔呢？”

“索尔暂时没什么事。”魔法师停住了脚步，“你应该担心你自己，霍根，你现在的威胁并不来自于我。”

霍根轻哼一声，没有移开武器。

*  
索尔好不容易找到他要给洛基的礼物，他将东西放在主卧室的矮柜上，突然觉得今天的城堡安静得有些奇怪，正要出门去找他的Omega时，魔法师推门走了进来，手上举起一瓶酒和两支杯子。

“这是什么？”

“这里的珍藏，华纳人的陈酿。”洛基笑道，眼神柔和，“也许我们只需要一支杯子？”

索尔笑了笑：“我得去告诉外面的人一句，今天别来打扰我们。”

“我已经说过了。”他的被保护人眨了眨绿眼睛，脸颊闪过一丝红晕，“他们祝我们有愉快的一晚。”

“肯定会的。”索尔低头，却亲到了洛基的鼻子上。Omega笑着斟好酒，先呷了一口，然后把杯子捧给奥丁之子：“记得我们的初次见面吗，那好像才是上周。”

“我记得，这是我一生最愉快的两周了，洛基。”索尔举起酒杯，喝了一口，看向门外，神情诧异，“今天真是安静得过分，范达尔他们何时那么善解人意了？”

他走到门边，拉开房门，走了出去：“说真的，这个城堡的门板也跟墙壁一样，厚得要命，这都是什么设计——”

“索尔。”在卧室里，洛基拉长了调子，软软地招呼他，清甜的信息素开始弥散。奥丁之子连忙回来，喝干最后一口酒，将杯子放在一边，拍了拍自己的礼物包裹：“算了，估计他们和沃斯塔格在一楼大吃大喝，那也好，不会破坏气氛。这是我给你准备的礼物，洛基，我——”

索尔脸上变色，身子剧烈地摇晃了一下，勉强才能站住。他抬眼看向前方，洛基赶紧从床上滑了下来，扶住他，把他扶到床上躺好，还在脑后垫了一个枕头，接着俯身下来，绿眼睛审视着他：“索尔，你怎么了？”

“我头晕——”奥丁之子试图抬手，却发现手臂如同灌了铅一样沉重，他浑身上下的力气似乎都被抽干了。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“我——我动不了——”

“哦。”洛基直起身体，语气变得冷漠。

“洛、洛基？”

索尔眼睁睁地看着他的Omega，他的心上人转身，拉开床边那大的可笑的衣橱，下一刻，一双手从衣柜中伸出，拨开重重华服，一张他做梦都不会想到的脸进入了房间。

“霍德尔……”

“啊，是的，是我。”奥丁的这个兄弟，黑发黑眼的，本该下了地狱的家伙张嘴说道，嘴角不自然地狞笑了一下，“索尔，我的好侄儿，是我没错。乓！惊喜吗？我没有死！”

索尔的脑子瞬间乱成了一锅粥，下一刻，让他更震惊的事情发生了。

“洛基，你完成的不错。”霍德尔说道，“这个味道，你是在发情期吗？”

“是的。”Omega喘着气，低下头，恭顺地说道。

“他碰过你了吗？！”霍德尔一把抓起洛基的衣领，厉声质问。

“没有。”洛基泪水盈盈，摇了摇头，接着就被霍德尔撕开了衣服，唰唰两声，他被裸露出肩膀和大片的身体。霍德尔凑上前去，在Omega的腺体上闻了闻，接着舔了一下。

索尔瞬间呼吸绷紧，目眦欲裂。

霍德尔转头，看见奥丁之子的神情，得意地笑了：“洛基，我的小乖乖，你是谁的Omega？”

“您的。”

“大声点！”

“我是您的Omega！”

“很好。”霍德尔笑道，指着床上的索尔，“现在，趁着毒药最终发作前，告诉他为什么你是我的。”

洛基开口：“因为我已经和您结婚了。”

索尔震惊了。

“是的，我们结婚了，弗雷说在你成年前我不能碰你，可他没有说不能结婚，这是我给他准备的惊喜，按照约定，他得给我那些东西。但是等他要带走你的时候，他会发现你已经属于我了，对不对，洛基？”霍德尔得意地笑道，“我们的婚礼，你记得吗，有没有牧师？”

“有的。”

“谁是我们的证婚人？”

“阿尔维斯。”洛基嗫嚅道。

“是的，有牧师，有证婚人，手续合法。”霍德尔将洛基微微发颤的身体扳过来，朝着索尔，自己绕到这个Omega身后，嗅闻着他的腺体，“虽然是贵庶通婚，别恨我，我的小乖乖，毕竟你的出身摆在那里，但等我得到奥丁的领地和手下，等我加冕这个国家的国王以后，我依然会给你安排一个位置的，你会是我的伴妃。现在，看着眼前这个蠢东西吧，他不知道自己当年拒绝的是怎样的一个好宝贝，对不对？”

洛基注视着索尔，身体绷直，嘴唇抖动，双眼氤氲，这个Omega的信息素狂乱而不安。索尔无计可施，他现在弄明白了一些事情，为什么这个城堡总是那么黑沉，每一扇窗户似乎都不够宽敞，墙壁和门总是那么厚实……洛基说过，霍德尔在害怕什么，因为害怕，所以他在修道院都准备了四通八达的密道，那么在他长住的城堡又怎么可能没有？

遗书是霍德尔亲自写的，他要将索尔弄到他的领地来，然后伪装一件意外，或是不幸的疾病，等奥丁之子死去，奥丁没有别的继承人，等奥丁死去，霍德尔便可以“起死回生”重返人间。

届时，他会是阿斯加德人的首领，将有争夺王冠的资格。

霍德尔狞笑了一下：“奥丁的儿子，你喜欢这个小东西吗？很可惜，因为他是我的！”

当着索尔的面，霍德尔对准洛基脖子上的腺体，狠狠咬了下去！


	7. Chapter 7

索尔的痛苦在眨眼间变成了惊愕。

洛基一个转身，一手推开了霍德尔，而后者的恼怒也没能发作，事实上，这个黑暗森林原本的伯爵在得到Omega的志得意满的下一刻就被恐惧所笼罩，他面色发青，喉头荷荷，嘴角吐出白沫，整个人直挺挺地倒了下去。

在奥丁之子看不见的地上，奥丁的兄弟挣扎着伸出手，去挠自己的咽喉，去抓洛基，但他能抓到的只有空气。他的双手抽搐，眼睛翻白，整个人抖了一下，再抖了一下，接着便躺在地上，一歪头不动了。

黑头发的魔法师俯视着这具尸体，手上翻出匕首，往下扎了下去，顷刻间鲜血几滴溅在他的脸上，洛基咧开嘴笑了起来，丢到刀子，摇摇晃晃地爬上床，在索尔旁边一头栽倒下去，呼哧呼哧喘气。

“发生了什么？”索尔问道，他的脖子还僵硬着，只能拼命转眼珠去看洛基。

“他死了。”Omega嘶声回答道。

过了片刻，洛基突然笑了一声：“你不明白发生了什么事，对不对？我说过……呃……我是一个有毒的Omega！”

“你怎么了？”金发的大个子觉得自己的眼珠子快盯抽搐了，但他就是扳不了脑袋。

“我怎么了？”魔法师重复道，“我怎么了？索尔，你真是个白痴！我在热潮期，我被一个Alpha标记了，现在这个Alpha死了，我……啊……”

洛基团起身体，把枕头从奥丁之子的脑袋下一把抽出，一口咬住。索尔脑袋一震，僵躺着看这个绿眼睛的Omega忍受痛苦。洛基脸色苍白，额头鼻子上都沁出汗珠，有那么一瞬间，这个黑暗森林的被保护人显然是失神了片刻，接着就牢牢闭上了眼睛。

过了片刻，洛基喘息着放开枕头，他的脖颈上还带着被标记的伤口，那里渗出猩红的血和无色的腺液，空气中满是这个Omega的味道。他深吸一口气，睁开眼睛，望向索尔时，眸中闪过的竟是刻骨的仇恨。

向来无所畏惧的奥丁之子也被这个眼神震惊了，他张口：“范达尔，霍根，还有沃斯塔格他们……”

“还没死，”洛基冷冷地回答道，“我没必要杀死他们。”

“海姆达尔——”

“他会在回阿斯加德的路上被约翰那帮人伏击，霍德尔的人当然比他更熟悉地形，如果他没正好遇到一个比他早出发一天，在黑暗森林里砍柴的熟识地形的樵夫，并且接受指点去抄一条近路的话，那海姆达尔的脑袋应该已经挑在别人的枪尖上了。”

“那……谢谢？”

“哦，”洛基脸上拧出一个扭曲的笑容，“你是应该谢谢我，索尔。”

“所以这一切……从头到尾……这……”

Omega坐了起来，居高临下地注视着奥丁之子，气息不稳地开口：“一切都是计划，霍德尔的……当然，也有我的。如果我是Alpha，我可不会贸贸然地在一个精通毒理学的Omega的腺体上咬一口的……不，别想了，如果是你，你不会死。

“你不明白是怎么回事？非常简单，我告诉过你毒药的剂量和药效……从我们见面的第一天开始，我给你的蜂蜜酒里就掺了一滴，当然不是蛇毒，那玩意咽下去根本没有效果，是草汁，但原理差不多……现在回忆一下，每一次我给你喝的酒水，我都先尝过一口，为的就是打消你的怀疑，索尔•奥丁森！但其实我在逐步加量，等你能耐受一滴时，剂量就增加到两滴……你是不是感觉到了，每一次你喝完我给你的东西以后，你都会头晕，只是你以为那是酒的效果。

“两周以后，五六滴毒液足够杀死霍德尔了，但是你接触到也只会像现在这样，动弹不了而已。”

洛基又全身抽搐了一下，他抓进床单，镇定下来，这个Omega的脖颈上还流着血——和毒药——继续展露笑容：“是的，我给自己下毒，也给那瓶华纳酒下毒了。一切如我所料，阿尔维斯大概以为他的伯爵在度过一个愉快的新婚之夜，呵。”

“那之前下葬的霍德尔？”索尔试图把事情理顺。

“那是埃德，腌鱼的埃德尼韦恩。一个月前，霍德尔就让蛇眼的人绑架了他，杀了他，他攒了一个月的腌鱼正好用来保存他的尸体，直到我把他那张脸搞得发黑、浮肿、面目全非。不过我得承认……我没想到蛇眼是个蠢货，拿了霍德尔的钱还想来抢劫一笔。”

“掉下悬崖的人是蛇眼，”奥丁之子开始明白了，“是你杀了他。”

“是的，我说过，不要把我当成普通人。也许我的动作不会像你那样大开大合，但相信我，干掉六个强盗也……还在我能力范围之内。”

索尔眨了一下眼，他开始明白事情的来龙去脉了。

“想听我的另一个故事吗？”洛基微微侧首，欣赏着金发的Alpha，如同欣赏一件他的所有物，“索尔，我恨你，嫉妒你，你永远不会明白我。”

“我愿意明白。”

“你永远不可能明白，”Omega的嘴角一抽，“你太幸福了。我所得到的一切，都是我费尽心思才能到手的，而你从出生就全部拥有。你……你是奥丁之子，你会是阿斯加德人的首领，王国最强大的贵族，一个Alpha。在你对草药和毒蛇，对田亩算账没有任何兴趣的时候，我在费尽心思讨好一切我需要讨好的人，只为了能学习那些你不屑一顾的知识；在你的家庭教师教你击剑抡锤的时候，我在避人耳目地研究如何使用匕首，啊……因为那是最不起眼的武器，才不会被霍德尔发现。”

“我在我父亲的领土上就学会了生存之道，我这种人的生存之道。”洛基笑了起来，“八岁的时候我已经明白了，约顿海姆不会属于我，想要活下去，我就得找到我的出路。我必须笑面对人，不是因为我愿意，而是因为从劳菲开始，到霍德尔，他们只愿意在我的脸上看到笑容，就仿佛我是一个头脑空空的宠物。我扮演了这个角色，如他们所愿。

“劳菲以为是他在决定我的命运，但其实你是我所选择的，我的父亲不会知道我是怎么对他施加影响的，让他将我像一个玩物一样送走，我本就是他脚前的玩物，一个玩物怎么会有智谋呢？呵，我选择你，是因为你最强大，最有出路，我曾经以为自己离幸福只差一步——你明白我的意思，索尔•奥丁森！

“世人会嘲笑你的愚蠢。”绿眼睛的Omega说道，俯身下来，和索尔呼吸交拂，“因为我和你无亲无故，你对我没有责任，却在内疚你曾经对我的拒绝——可是你真的不欠我吗？为什么世事是这样，你拥有一切，可以挑三拣四，我却为了起码的生存挣扎！论才智，论能力，我输于你了吗？索尔，有什么是你能做到而我不能的？难道不是一切都是由于我的出身，我的性别吗？”

“你的内疚也是我在利用的，我的故事或真或假，都不重要，我只是在反复激起你的愧疚而已。”洛基笑着，脸上的汗滴落在金发的Alpha脸上，“嘘——我曾经告诉我自己，也许我是被神明所遗弃，我的父亲视我为累赘，直到我暗示他我还能有点用处，我曾经的出路——你——也将我弃如敝履，高高在上的奥丁之子甚至不能赏给我一个眼角的余光，那么，我就会让你们看见我，正视我，为你们的过去后悔，为什么不接纳我，或者干脆杀了我！”

最后半句话他是吼出来的，他的胸膛起伏着，过了片刻，这个Omega突然脱力，猛地摔软在索尔身上。他挣扎了一下，却起不来。浓厚的Alpha信息素笼罩了他，洛基痛苦地呻吟起来，身体一阵痉挛。

“我……哈……愿意接受我的霍德尔，他只是想要享受一个Omega罢了，由他捏圆搓扁，在他手上长起的玩意儿……他以为今晚是他的胜利夜，他标记了我，那我就杀了他。这一切你能明白吗？幸福的索尔，要什么有什么的奥丁之子，你真的能明白吗！”

索尔沉默片刻，闭上了眼睛。

他不知该如何回答。

现在的洛基正在承受失去Alpha的痛苦，尽管那个Alpha被他恨之入骨，是他亲手所杀，但霍德尔标记了他，因此信息素就会翻涌滚动，让他挣扎痛苦，这是自然的生理过程，并不能因为Omega的心理而有所不同。

何况他现在还在第一次热潮期，如果奥丁之子猜想的不错，就连这次热潮也是洛基用药物引发的。霍德尔想要杀死索尔，他以为他是阴影中的掌权者，却没留意到其实在这个黑头发的Omega那里，奥丁的兄弟也不过是棋子而已。

在痉挛过去之后，洛基呼哧呼哧撑起身体，瞧着索尔，眼神闪过一丝痴迷，他低下头，在这个金发Alpha的唇上落下一个吻：“我不会杀你，索尔，无论是我的计划还是我的感情。我确实恨你，你有我渴望的一切，你拒绝了我；但你又是那么耀眼，你是我梦想中想要成为的样子，我想我应该是爱你的，你做一切事都那么理所当然，自由自在，骄傲专横，我恨你说我是你的Omega，可我也不想当其他任何人的Omega。”

“洛基……”他突然明白为什么在洛基成年之前，自己的爱护会让这个Omega感到愤恨了，索尔并不是茫无所知，只是他现在才找到缘由——对于洛基而言，这简直像是又一次拒绝。

“从今天起，你是我的。”黑头发的魔法师宣布道，“尽管那不太好受，索尔。我会给你灌点麻药，让你的舌头不能发声，以后你就被拘在这个房间里了，你不会有机会对奥丁，对芙丽嘉说出真相。在他们面前，我会是你的伴侣——你知道，伪造结婚证明很容易——当他们的独子不能说话，不能动弹的时候，至少他的丈夫……还值得培养。”

索尔喘息着，看着这迷人又邪恶的Omega在他身上，闻着洛基正散发的信息素，听这场阴谋计划的赢家继续说道：

“我不知道你对我是什么感情，索尔，你的热情会不会像范达尔那样，就像一场感冒一样，说来就来，说过去也就过去了。我甚至不知道你现在——不，不是现在，你现在已经看见我的獠牙和利爪，看见我的刀锋和毒液了，你不会再喜欢我——你过去喜爱我什么，你是什么都不缺少的人，也许不过是我带来的新鲜感让你一时动了心。我猜你甚至不会记得，在你战胜强盗们的那个夜晚，你就向我表白过。可我多么可悲，我无法控制自己的感情，让它在该褪去的时候褪去，既然如此，我只能将你归于我的所有物，你是我这十多年来苦心筹谋后意外的战利品，你是我的，索尔，你是我的。”

洛基深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，脸上露出邪气又满足的笑容。他依旧时不时抽搐，他的身体上全是汗湿，他的肩头还在渗血，可这一切都不要紧了，现在，他战胜了霍德尔和索尔，他是赢家，黑暗森林和阿斯加德将收归他的所有，奥丁之子是他的猎获。

“洛基，我们不是非得这样。”最后，索尔缓缓开口。

“说吧。”黑发的Omega低声道，“趁这个晚上，趁你还能开口的时候，索尔，想说什么就说吧，恨我吧，因为以后你便再说不出这些话来。你只能在眼睛里透出你的恨意，而我会告诉人们，那是你在恨着霍德尔，是他把你变成这样的，没有别人会知道真相，任凭谁也想不到，光荣强大的奥丁之子会倒在他的Omega手中。”

“我不恨你。”金发的大个子叹了口气，这是真话，这不理智，这个绿眼睛的术师在谋算他的感情和他的身体，将他毒倒在这里，可索尔还是不恨他。甚至，为着这个Omega的告解，为着他对自己近乎病态的爱和占有欲，奥丁之子甚至生出了一丝窃喜，着魔的不是他一个人，只是他不能放任事情这样下去。

“我不会相信你，”洛基吻着他，喃喃道，“你知道我不会心软，索尔，所以发泄吧，你最好那样。”

奥丁之子注视着他，蓝眼睛专注又温柔：“那就再给我一个吻。”

Omega还在经受热潮和标记后生理反应的折磨，这时候接触另一个Alpha并不会缓解，反而是雪上加霜，不过洛基并不在乎，他低头下去，和他真正的Alpha唇舌交缠，这个吻带着痛楚，带着渴切，带着无可置疑。

接着，铺天盖地的Alpha信息素涌向洛基。

这个Omega僵住了，下一刻天旋地转，索尔一把擒住他的双手按到头上，魔法师被翻转按在床上，下意识的挣扎被毫无悬念的压住。洛基睁大了眼睛：“你怎么……”

索尔按住他的手，金发大个子的信息素汹涌澎湃，空气黏稠到令人窒息，过了片刻，魔法师意识到发生了什么，无论是因为什么原因，他已经输了。洛基笑了一下，神情绝望，他的脑袋向后倒去：“你是怎么做到的？”

奥丁之子开口：“我以为今晚是我们的新婚夜。”

“当然不是。”Omega说道。

“之前那个晚上我喝得太醉，什么都不记得了，我不希望这个重要的夜晚也那样过去。”索尔说到这里，声音里居然带上了一丝迟疑，“我刚才出门的时候……把你给我的酒倒了一半……我不知道门口那是什么花，应该不是格鲁特树，嗯？”

洛基被他话语里的不确定弄懵了片刻，接着这个Omega反应了过来，简直眼前一黑。所以就是这么简单，索尔没有怀疑那是加了料的酒，这个愚蠢的大个子只是单纯不想喝得太醉，又不想拒绝他的酒，于是玩弄了一个简单到可笑的小计谋——他说要出门看看安静的城堡里范达尔他们去了哪里，其实只是顺手把酒浇了门口的盆栽，洛基记得那是珍贵的黑色郁金香——但那不是重点！重点是这个简陋的小把戏，把他五年来的一切苦心筹谋全毁了！

Omega死死咬住下唇，咬出了血，他立刻剧烈挣扎起来，弯起膝盖往索尔的下身撞去。奥丁之子立刻腾出左手一压，接着整个人压在了他身上，在这个家伙如神祇般强壮的身体面前，洛基的一切反抗都显得徒劳。

“别这样，洛基，别这样！”

“滚开！滚开！”

“洛基！”

黑头发的被保护人停了下来，眼角泛红，绿眼睛里一片氤氲，接着他抽动嘴角，露出自嘲的笑。他早该习惯了不是吗？这不是他第一次品尝失败的滋味了，只是这一次的足以毁掉他的一切。尽管他部署周详，尽管他已经克服了所能克服的一切阻碍，他预见到了天气的多变，他除掉了过分贪婪的蛇眼，范达尔会爬上屋顶是一个小小的意外，但洛基都能解决。可是这只是让他的失败更显可笑，因为索尔都不用和他动什么心眼，这个向来胜利的奥丁之子，这个出生在荣光中的阿斯加德人的未来首领，单单凭借着运气，就能让洛基的一切付诸流水。

神明从来不曾对他公平过，命运冷眼他的挣扎，然后在他最接近成功的时刻，嘲弄地用最简陋的计策将他彻底推下深渊。

索尔松了口气，实话说药效刚过，他的身体还有些发麻，四肢也略有僵硬。在经历了那么多事以后他也还痴迷着躺在他身下的这个谋算他的混蛋。奥丁之子自己也搞不清楚自己是在发什么疯，他从没清楚地意识到过，他虽以身为奥丁的儿子而骄傲，却也在渴望挣脱父亲的束缚。

在年少青春的时候，他曾对希芙生出过好感，可从索尔发现那是父亲在背后暗示推动的时刻开始，他就开始往别处寻找他的爱情。之后也许简公主的画像足够动人，芙蕾雅更是举世罕见的美貌，但奥丁的每一声赞同与催促都在让他往另一个方向走去。索尔在众星捧月中长大，他有自信将会立于王国——世界之巅，他血气方刚，迫不及待想要他的伴侣也与众不同，是他自己的选择，而非利益的联盟。

洛基确实与众不同。

如果在密道里这个Omega卧在他的床上仅仅是勾起了他的欲念，那么当洛基熟练地飞舞刀片，当这个被保护人一次次挑衅他时，他升起的就是一种全然不同的情感了。索尔确实对这绿眼睛的Omega生出过愧疚，又被这黑头发的魔法师的智慧狡黠所吸引，可如果没有洛基带他走入密道，如果他没有目睹这个Omega如何提取毒液配置毒药，在能要人性命的毒蛇间镇定自若的表现，他的爱情来得不会这样无声却猛烈。

洛基神秘、危险，使人兴奋、刺激，奥丁之子一直能察觉他的用意并不单纯，却还是无可救药的被他吸引，所以纵然今晚发生的事情如此惊骇，索尔也依旧痴迷。

现在，这个让他神魂俱醉的Omega就在这里，无法反抗他，热潮期的信息素如此勾人，刚才霍德尔带来的醋意还萦绕在索尔心头。金发大个子几乎抵御不住这样的诱惑，他喘息着，让自己Alpha的气息尽量充满房间，直到洛基快被他的信息素淹没到昏迷，奥丁之子才放过他，站起身来，叹了口气：“等我回来。”

洛基意识模糊，却还记得呛声：“我还能去哪里？”

索尔离开了主卧室，又很快地回来了，他去地窖时见到了趴在餐桌上的沃斯塔格，尽管叫不醒那个大块头，但呼噜声还算让索尔安心。他满意地看见他的Omega依旧躺在床上，浑身烧红，只是刚才的厮打将洛基腺体上的伤口又重新撕裂了。奥丁之子拿起刚从地窖取出的烧酒和绷带，走到他的被保护人身边：“洛基，会有些痛。”

索尔尽量减轻了手上的力道，不过他毕竟是抡惯了锤子的战士，当蘸了烧酒的布条擦过伤口，Omega立刻锁紧了眉头，咬住牙关不肯出声。

“好了。”等包扎妥当，奥丁之子往洛基身边一坐，靠在床板上，“我们得好好谈谈，等你的热潮期过去，我假设你的房间里有抑制剂？”

这个金发的大个子不能不觉得眼前的景象有些荒诞，这是他的新婚之夜，然而另一个Alpha标记了他的洛基，现在这个Alpha的尸体还躺在他们的婚房。他的Omega给他下毒，差点令他瘫痪在床，然后谋夺他的领地和财产。现在他反败为胜了，却在询问抑制剂。

“不是说我不想要你。”察觉到洛基的脸色，索尔补充道，声音微带嘶哑，“你看得见我硬成什么样子了，但是至少得等霍德尔的影响过去之后，否则我就是在戕害你的身体。”

Omega嗤笑一声：“你现在只是被信息素影响了，索尔，不必惺惺作态，你有充分的理由惩罚我——如果我胜利了，你会是连身体都不由自主的那一个。”

奥丁之子的呼吸加重了，他的蓝眼睛冷冷地扫视过洛基的身体，现在这个混球还能留着他的裤子，没被剥个精光呢。索尔俯身过来，一把钳住Omega的下巴：“别在你挨不住第二个标记的时候说这些话，洛基，我当然会‘惩罚’你。”他的语调带着暧昧。

你！

分明泪眼朦胧的绿眼睛里迸发出火光，洛基转了转脸，让奥丁之子松开他的下颌：“我是让你杀了我！”

“我们大可不必这样你死我活，”索尔吻了他的唇一记，“我们应该好好谈谈，很多事情。”

“我不这么看，”洛基嘶声道，“我今天已经坦诚过头了。”

“洛基。”蓝眼睛望着他，这个愚蠢的金发大个子依旧带着爱慕和迷恋的神情，“你的计划非常周详，没有成功并非因为你的才智不足或是能力不够，只是我们都非神明，没有人能够将一切都尽在掌握。你可以成为一个阴谋大师，或者说你已经是了，但你的能力不止于此，你还可以有更多的可能。”

Omega的绿眼睛一颤，他慢慢抬眼，对上索尔的双眸，这个自以为是的Alpha还在继续开口：“你可以在谈判桌上纵横捭阖，或者是当一个战略指挥家，你在有限的条件下可以精通一块伯爵领上的农业出产，那么只要更正规的训练，我想你安排整个王国的计划也会井井有条，你不会是被出身、血缘、性别这些东西束缚的人，洛基，还有，我爱你，我确定我现在依然爱你。”

也许是为了堵住这个家伙的连篇废话，也许是为了别的什么，洛基挣扎的第一个动作是撑起身体，狠狠吻住了索尔。

被压回床铺间，被顶分开双腿的那一刻，这个Omega笑了，眼角带着犹自未干的泪。

他不知道明天将会怎样，但至少现在，索尔说爱着他。

那就足够了。


	8. Chapter 8

*  
阿斯加德遭到突然攻击，奥丁与芙丽嘉双双被害的消息是在一周后传到黑暗森林的。

*  
消息是提尔带回来的。

他是阿斯加德人中的勇士，奥丁倚重的战士，他的武艺高强，曾经在他们还是海盗的时候，提尔就追随那独眼的首领转战海洋，当他们归附这个国家，提尔也不曾解甲归田。但无论在他参加的哪一场战斗中，他都不曾受过这样严重的创伤。

他的右臂齐肩而断。

索尔震惊不已，当时这位伯爵正在为他的新婚之夜善后，虽然浓厚的信息素和炙热的感情让他和洛基忘却了一切，但事后他们终于想起，就在新房的地板上横躺着霍德尔的尸体（顺便一提，洛基在上面补过刀），范达尔和霍根还昏迷于城堡的密道，金发大个子忙于收拾这些狼藉，并且向他的朋友们介绍他的丈夫，他已经将临行前芙丽嘉给他的戒指戴在了洛基的手上，上面镶嵌的蓝宝石犹如寒冰。

以为大功告成的侏儒和忠于霍德尔的几名骑士很快被拿下，其余的人听说了这桩奇闻不由得面面相觑，最终他们选择向奥丁之子宣誓效忠，这就是黑暗森林上的这些人的决定。而索尔的朋友们需要更多解释，范达尔倒是轻轻巧巧地放过了这件事，没有记恨洛基让他从屋顶掉进密道；至于沃斯塔格，他可能根本就没意识到发生过什么事；向霍根解释有些麻烦，倒不是说这位沉静多思的骑士气量狭小，他为奥丁之子担忧，希望洛基不会再对索尔有阴暗的意图。

“如果你背叛了他，”霍根和洛基擦肩而过，“我会杀了你。”

黑发的魔法师顿住脚步，微微一笑：“届时你一定要注意身后。”

“在我背后的密道出现你的同谋之前，我就会杀了你。”

“那真是再好不过了。”绿眼睛的Omega笑道，霍德尔才不是他的同谋。

在他们低声交谈时，索尔正用笔支着脑袋，思考如何写信同奥丁说明这桩婚事，芙丽嘉的儿子相信他的母亲会支持他，也许他该先将信写给这位爱神的化身才是。

提尔撞开了门。

索尔没有了写信的对象。

那是来自死亡之海的北方人，奥丁的长女，令人闻风丧胆的死亡女神海拉。

她的身世亦属不幸，她的母亲在芙丽嘉出现后被遣送回家，尽管独眼的海盗给了那个女人钱财，但并没有令她的日子好过一点，因为之后那女人发现自己已经怀了身孕，却找不到她肚里孩儿的父亲。

奥丁已经扬帆起航，他声称要到这个王国劫掠过冬的物资，实际上却定居在了这里，再未回返死亡之海那头的北方。他曾经的妻妾之一，这怀了孩子的女人在生育时又难产，只留下这无依无靠的女婴，和奥丁赠予的财产，人们觊觎财产，但没有人愿意对女婴施予照料。

海拉却没有就此死去，无人知道她是怎样成长，传说她被遗弃荒原，在那里得了母狼的喂养，弥补了母乳的缺乏，她和小狼嬉闹成长，弥补了玩伴的缺乏，她便这样长成，因而具有了狼的贪婪和狠毒。她由一个女人成为北方人的首领，得知了她的身世，便带着她的兄弟——那是名叫芬里尔的狼王——跨越死亡之海来讨伐她的生父。

所以她的人并没有先攻击黑暗森林，而是绕道向阿斯加德发起突袭。

提尔见到了那女人和她为狼的兄弟，他的手臂便是被那巨狼吞噬，他带来了警讯，失去首领的阿斯加德已经沦陷，海姆达尔正带着反抗的勇士和人民辗转躲藏。海拉的军队早晚也会踏上黑暗森林的土地，索尔需要早做准备。

变成孤儿的奥丁之子沉默了许久，他最终起身：“我要回阿斯加德。”

这个金发大个子没有哭泣，也没有哀悼的表示，这令他的朋友们更为他担忧，担心他只是把悲怆压下。只有洛基看见了他的发泄，回到房间收拾行装的索尔摸到了那封书信，上面有芙丽嘉的问候与奥丁的附言，突然之间，他摇摇晃晃地跪在地上，泪水打落地板。直到他的Omega也跪下来抱住他，抚慰他平静下来。

“洛基……”Alpha喃喃道，“我需要你，我需要你留下来。”

“我明白。”洛基握住他的手，“当你在战场上和敌人厮杀的时候，索尔，我会守护你的后背，我不会让阿斯加德人饿着肚子上前线，只要我在。”

“我希望用不着，但如果你有一天需要离开这里，又不是和我一起回到阿斯加德的话……亚尔夫海姆不需要，可你若要去王廷，我给你写一封信吧。”索尔慢慢转动被悲伤充满的头脑，“奥丁之子在那里有几个朋友，愿他们看在我的面子上可以引荐你入宫廷……之后的事情就全靠你了，洛基，我知道你可以做好。”

这需要勇气，他们刚刚缔结鸳盟，还没有习惯标记，但他们不能继续待在一起。奥丁之子要去承担他的出身带来的使命，他选择信任一个和他认识了三周的Omega，他的洛基。

“别留下我。”索尔轻吻着他，“无论我在哪里，无论我是留在人间，还是被神明的使者带走，我的心都是你的，别……别留下我。”

“我知道，会没事的。”洛基闭上眼睛，“我向你保证，索尔，事情会过去的，阳光会重新照耀在我们身上。”

*  
谁也没想到战争会进行那么长。

三年以后，伴随着黑暗森林遭到袭击的消息，在前线的索尔收到了一个纸包，他颤抖着手打开，睁大仅剩的那一只蓝眼睛，纸包里是那枚如同寒冰的蓝宝石戒指，纸包周围还沾着血迹。

“约顿海姆的劳菲之子，赫尔布林迪背叛了王国，在我们的背后攻击了黑暗森林。”提尔说道，“好在人民都安全撤离了……我很抱歉。”

*  
又两年之后，在阿斯加德人和北方人的决战前夕，索尔发现背后出现了一支联军。

“联军首领是劳菲的另一个儿子，他宰了赫尔布林迪那个混球，带来了本地人和亚尔夫海姆的华纳人。”海姆达尔说道。

“他们要干什么？”范达尔的金发被汗水沾黏脸上，不敢卸下身上血迹斑斑的铠甲，依旧握着他的宝剑。在这场战争中他们被背叛了不止一次，哪怕是这个王国的本地贵族，也可能倒戈投向海拉，只为了从阿斯加德人身上割一块血肉来满足贪欲。

“谈判。”霍根带来新的消息，“劳菲森要和索尔谈判。”

“不会是陷阱吧？”沃斯塔格大大咧咧地问道，“你真的打算过去和那个家伙谈判，一个包抄了我们后路的家伙？”

“你也说了，他们抄了我们的后路。”独眼的索尔沉声说道，“我别无选择。海姆达尔，这里交给你指挥，如果情况危急，请不要在意我的死活。”

海姆达尔将手放在胸前，躬身行礼。

阿斯加德人的首领摸了摸脖子上挂坠的戒指，跳上坐骑，向着联军的营帐奔去。

索尔根本没费那个劲带他的武器——他的铁锤已经在战场上彻底损坏，现在的奥丁之子用的是一柄长斧——然而联军首领的侍卫带他进了营地后，还是将他剥得只剩了一层衣裤，然后就将看上去无助又可怜的金发大个子丢在主帅的营帐里怔怔发呆。

也许等了很久，也许是等了一刻钟，索尔等到了联军的首领，在那一刻，他还以为自己已蒙神明召唤。

“你少了一只眼睛。”

那头黑发有些油腻尘土，但绿色的眼睛依旧带着狡黠，对方披着贵重皮毛的披肩，罩着一身红色的斗篷，缓缓露出一个坏笑，伸出手来：“我是约顿海姆的洛基•劳菲森，欢迎您，公爵大人。”

……

当他重新将他的Omega抱入怀中，褪去彼此的衣物，吻着对方身上的伤痕，索尔知道，一切都不重要了。无论洛基究竟是不是劳菲的私生子，他是不是一次次讲述了精心编排的故事，最终将奥丁之子俘获，还是他苦心筹谋才获得合法的身份，重要的是洛基活着，还在这里。

现在，就让我们吹熄蜡烛，挡住那些过分好奇的目光，将时间留给索尔和洛基吧。

 

不正经的迷你番外：

在彻底击败了来自北方的海拉军队后，阿斯加德人取代了当时的王廷，由他们的首领索尔•奥丁森开辟了阿萨王朝。传说索尔王与他的Omega伴侣兼首相洛基•劳菲森便是在决战的战场上初次见面的，从这段相识中我们可以窥见这位号称雷电之神的国王不为世人所知的阴暗面：当时洛基是约顿人与华纳人的联军首领，还在观望索尔和海拉的战争，无疑他更占有优势。但索尔王立刻抓住了同他谈判的机会，将洛基的优势转化成了他这方的优势——在所谓的“彻夜谈判”后，人们发现可怜的Omega双眼通红，行路不稳地步出营帐，嘶声宣布和阿斯加德人的联盟决定，他从不示人的脖颈上的标记则彻底说明了当夜的遭遇。

——《阿斯加德编年史》


End file.
